Álbum de família
by Maria Lua
Summary: As fotografias deixam os sorrisos eternos, mas a história por trás delas são um emaranhado de medos, tristezas, sonhos, batalhas, lágrimas, declarações. Sonhos perdidos e novos conquistados em meio a guerra. -Capítulo 10 ON!-
1. Prólogo

**Álbum de família**

**Prólogo**

_Não esperem contos de fadas ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porque a minha história é longe de o ser. Mas também, não espere um drama amargurado. É uma história de uma mulher comum, sobre uma família comum em uma época em que os jovens viram os seus sonhos morrerem._

_Isso são as memórias de uma menina que cresceu no luxo sonhando com um bom casamento, mas que descobriu no amor um escapismo, um sonho, o carinho, a tristeza._

_Os seus olhos verdes...ah! Seus olhos verdes nunca saíram da minha mente. O gosto dos seus lábios sempre permaneceria nos meus. Nós construímos um amor, uma família e passamos por crises monstruosas. Ele era o meu mais lindo sonho e meu mais terrível pesadelo. Ele acabou sendo tudo para mim._

_Nós passamos por uma guerra e por tantas crises familiares. Eu era completamente dele e ele, bom eu me contentava em ter pelo menos parte dele._

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen._

**N/a: Ola a todos!!**

**Bom...esse é meu mais novo devaneio, uma fic para quem gosta de relações familiares um tanto conturbadas, romance e um pouco de drama.**

**O que acharam do começo??**

**Bom? Ruim? Chata? Não entendeu nada? Ótima??**

**Deixem reviews ta??**

**=***** **


	2. Londres

**Álbum de família**

**Capítulo 1--Londres**

_Londres, Maio de 1934_

-Sorria para foto, Bella! – Mandou Ângela rindo enquanto a outra abraçava as amigas para mais um foto. Era um dia alegre no Instituto só para mulher, mais uma turma de moças formadas. Sairiam de lá com todos os pré-requisitos de uma futura boa esposa e mãe.

Para aquelas meninas a crise que assolava o mundo não passava de noticia de jornal. Elas não eram apenas mulheres, eram mulheres da elite de Londres.

Isabella Swan era a única filha mulher da respeitada família Swan. Tinha um corpo pequeno com curvas bem distribuídas. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos que caiam como cascata pelos seus ombros. Seus olhos eram de uma cor de chocolate profundo e expressivo. Uma bela e inteligente mulher, que finalmente cumpriu seu sonho de virar professora.

-Já batemos fotos demais – Reclamou Bella com um sorriso amplo que logo foi retribuído pela amiga.

Ângela Weber era um ano mais velha que a morena. Tinha longos cabelos pretos de ascendência asiática. Era um pouco mais alta que a outra e com curvas mais visíveis. Possuía profundos olhos castanhos e um sorriso encantador. Era enfermeira no hospital mais conceituado da capital londrina.

-Agora preciso ir, preciso me arrumar para o jantar de comemoração – Disse Bella sorrindo abertamente abraçando a amiga que logo veria novamente. A viajem até a mansão passou calma, mas quando chegou lá foi logo abordada por uma criada que avisou que sua mãe exigia sua presença em seu quarto.

-Mandou me chamar? – Perguntou Bella abrindo uma leve brecha onde via parcialmente o luxuoso quarto dos pais.

-Entre Isabella – Mandou Renée Swan e a menina obedeceu estranhando o tom serio usado por sua mãe.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou a mais nova se sentando na frente da mãe.

-Aconteceu que estamos falidos, querida –Respondeu Renée com calma enquanto Bella a fitava com os olhos arregalados implorando que a mãe dissesse que era tudo uma brincadeira de mal-gosto – A nossa salvação está em suas mãos querida, você ira casar com Edward Cullen.

-Mãe, você sabe que eu estou namorando o Jacob – Exclamou Bella em tom extremamente nervoso.

-Que sumiu assim que soube que a situação financeira do seu pai não estava nada favorável – Disse Renée em tom amargo – Ele virá hoje lhe conhecer, então esteja impecável.

Bella saiu do quarto como um furacão e se jogou em sua cama chorando. O choro demorou, mas ela sabia que tinha que se arrumar. Ela se trocou maquiando o rosto para esconder os vestígios de choro. Antes de professora ela sabia ser uma ótima atriz.

A morena desceu recebendo os comprimentos por mais um vitória com um sorriso gentil. Seus pais a chamaram no escritório e quando ela entrou encontrou mais um casal. Era uma bela senhora morena com expressivos olhos verdes que exalavam carinho e gentileza e um senhor loiro com olhos castanho-esverdeados bastante charmoso.

-Realmente linda – Elogiou Carlisle Cullen sorrindo – Ola querida! Eu sou Carlisle Cullen e essa é minha esposa, Esme Cullen.

-É um prazer Sr. e Sra. Cullen – Disse Bella educadamente corando de leve.

-Oh querida nos chame pelo primeiro nome, a final logo seremos uma família – Disse Esme sorrindo abraçando a mais nova – Infelizmente o Edward teve que resolver uns problemas na empresa, mas chega já.

Bella sorriu timidamente rezando para que o seu futuro noivo nunca aparecesse. A morena se despediu dos futuros sogros se juntando as amigas. Além de Ângela lá estava Jéssica Stanley. Ela era uma loira com olhos azuis que exalavam uma falsidade disfarçada.

-Eu soube que os Cullen's estão aqui – Comentou Jéssica em tom animado. Os Cullen's eram conhecidos por o império em muitas áreas. Além de serem donos de uma famosa empresa alimentícia também possuíam o jornal de maior circulação de Londres, e a loira era jornalista.

E foi nesse momento que ele entrou na vida da morena. Jéssica suspirou e Ângela arregalou os olhos. O recém-chegado vinha em direção a elas. Ele era alto com porte atlético e andar orgulhoso e aristocrata. Tinha cabelos em um peculiar tom de bronze bagunçados caindo distraidamente por seus olhos verde-esmeralda.

-Isabella Swan? – Perguntou ele e as outras duas olharam para a morena que confirmou com a cabeça – Edward Cullen.

Bella o olhou chocada e as outras duas perceberam que era melhor deixá-los a sós. Edward sorriu para ela tocando seus lábios lentamente na mão delicada da mulher.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Cullen – Disse Bella tomada por uma súbita timidez a se ver presa naqueles olhos.

-Ora me chame de Edward – Mandou o homem sorrindo de leve – Devo dar os parabéns por ter se tornado professora.

-Obrigada – Disse Bella sem saber o que dizer. Ela se sentia intimidada pela presença dele.

-Edward! Até que fim você apareceu – Exclamou Esme chegando perto do casal – Vejo que já conheceu sua noiva, encantadora não?

-Sem sombras de duvida – Respondeu Edward sem desviar os olhos de Bella – Perdoei-me o atraso tive que alterar alguns fatos no jornal.

-Você nos dá licença, Bella? É que sua mãe quer conhecer melhor o Edward – Disse Esme sorrindo para garota que afirmou com a cabeça e quando os dois Cullen's se afastaram ele se encostou na parede. Bella nunca imaginaria que seu futuro marido pudesse ser tão irresistível.

_Londres, Setembro de 1934_

_**Narrado por Isabella**_

-Você ta linda – Elogiou Ângela e eu sorri.

Hoje seria o meu casamento com o Edward. Ele era um amor comigo, mas eu com certeza não era apaixonada por ele. O Edward sabia disso da mesma forma que eu sabia que ele nutria apenas um carinho por mim. Podíamos não estar casando por uma paixão desenfreada, mas tínhamos mais do que muitos casais.

Hoje eu iria conhecer por completo, ou pelo menos boa parte. Pelo que ele me contava além dos pais ele tinha dois irmãos. A mais nova se chamava Alice e era da minha idade (20) e há dois anos era casada com Jasper Hale, que possuía uma irmã mais nova da idade do Edward (23) chamada Rosalie Hale. E o mais velho era o Emmett que morava nos Estados Unidos há muito tempo e infelizmente não poderia vim.

A minha família de alguma forma estranha era parecida com a dele. Eu tinha dois irmãos mais velhos, Mike e Henri. Os dois moravam fora. Mike era um ano mais velho que eu e advogava na França e era um solteiro convicto, um Casanova moderno. Já Henri era o oposto. Ele se casou muito novo e hoje morava no leste do continente, mas não na União Soviética.

-O carro já está esperando a senhorita – Disse uma criada e eu sorri para Ângela que me ajudou a descer as escadas na minha casa. Entrei no carro e quando menos percebi estava na porta da Igreja com meu pai abrindo a porta do carro.

Passei meu braço pelo dele sem o olhar e entrei na igreja com os olhos baixos cumprimentando o Edward com um sorriso assim que fiquei do seu lado no altar. Quando eu disse o "sim" era como se eu tivesse dando adeus aos meus antigos sonhos e desejos e aceitando me esforçar para construir um casamento. Mal sabia eu que ali eu selava o meu destino, que eu seria totalmente dependente daqueles olhos verdes.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Como vocês estão?**

**Espero que esse capítulo venha para esclarecer melhor as minhas pretensões. Essa fic será cheia de surpresas e espero que gostem. Peço que desde já vão prestando atenção nas datas que elas serão muito importantes.**

**Lisy Cullen-- **_Eu tava achando que o prólogo estava um tanto confuso, mas espero que esse primeiro capítulo lhe traga a luz hoho espero que continue gostando._

**Melinda-- **_Ola querida!! Espero que continue gostando ^^_

**Bom...espero que gostem e não deixem de mandar reviews ta??**

**=****

**Ate o próximo. **


	3. Tudo que eu mais quero

**Álbum de família**

**Capítulo 2--O que eu mais quero.**

_Londres, Setembro de 1934_

_**Narrado por Isabella**_

-Oi! É muito bom finalmente conhecê-la – Falou uma mulher baixinha com feições de fada. Seus olhos eram azul-netuno e seus cabelos pretos. Seu sorriso era animado e encantador. A cerimônia do casamento já havia acabado e agora era a festa – Eu sou Alice Hale, a irmã mais nova do Edward.

-Oh! Ele me falou muito de você – Comentei com um pequeno sorriso e ela me abraçou.

-Fiquei tão feliz quando soube que o Edward iria se casar – Falou Alice sorrindo.

-Você não morava aqui – Falei meio perguntando meio afirmando.

-Na verdade apesar de todos os Cullen's terem nascido em Londres nenhum morou aqui – Falou Alice com um sorriso triste – O Emmett foi cuidar da filial dos Estados Unidos, Edward estava em Portugal, meus pais moram no norte da Inglaterra e eu estava na Alemanha, mas lá não está fácil morar se você me entende.

-Vocês sofreram algum problema? – Perguntei preocupada.

-Não. Acho que saímos a tempo. Os Hale são judeus – Disse Alice em um tom estranho e eu percebi que aquele assunto mexia com ela – Venha, vou lhe apresentar o meu marido e minha cunhada.

Ela sorriu querendo descontrair e segurou a minha mão me "arrastando" ate dois loiros. Um era alto com porte aristocrático e feições serias. A loira que estava ao lado dele era por falta de palavras completamente glamurosa. Seus cabelos loiros caindo pelos ombros eram macios e lindos. Seu corpo era cheio de curvas e seus olhos cor de mel transmitiam um malicia mesclada com tristeza que me atordoou.

-Isabella, esses são Jasper e Rosalie Hale – Apresentou Alice com um sorriso animado e eu sorri para os irmãos.

-É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los, mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Bella – Falei em tom calmo e com um sorriso no rosto.

Os dois responderam o comprimento e eu logo descobrir que a Rosalie também tinha formação como professora. Logo o meu marido se aproximou e a conversa se aproximou de forma contraída.

_Londres, Dezembro de 1934_

Meus olhos estavam marejados. Eu quase não conseguia enxergar a minha própria imagem no espelho na prateleira. Eu continuava a pentear o cabelo já sentindo uma breve dor de cabeça pela repetição do ato. Completamente nervosa. Essa era a definição.

-Eu soube que o Jacob Black andou lhe procurando – Disse Alice entrando no meu quarto.

Alice havia se tornado uma grande amiga com o passar desses dois meses. Ela era sempre animada e gentil e sentia uma verdadeira adoração pelo irmão mais velho. Eu sabia que nossa amizade poderia simplesmente acabar se eu fizesse algo que pudesse magoar o Edward.

-Ele tentou falar comigo, mas eu não permiti sua entrada na escola – Menti e ela arrancou a escova da minha mão.

-Não minta para mim – Mandou Alice irritada – Você acha que eu sou burra Isabella? O Edward já sofreu demais e não vou admitir que você o magoe.

-Ele me implorou – Falei chorando – Ele fez parte da minha vida Alice, mas eu nunca magoaria o Edward assim, ele fez muito por mim.

-Desculpa Bella – Pediu Alice sentando na cama parecendo se acalmar – O que o Jacob queria?

-Ele disse que queria abrir os meus olhos – Falei de modo infeliz – Disse que sabia que eu nunca seria feliz com o Edward e que meu marido tinha um caso com a secretaria. Alice, o que eu faço para salvar o meu casamento?

-Conversando, você precisa conversar com o Edward – Falou Alice me olhando com carinho – Eu sei que o Edward nem sempre é fácil de se entender, mas ele já sofreu muito.

-Você só repete isso, mas é difícil de acreditar – Sussurrei sem encará-la.

-O mundo não se limita a esse nosso mundinho e o Edward descobriu isso da pior maneira possível – Falou Alice em tom sombrio – Ele morou em uma ditadura **¹** Bella, Edward foi torturado fisicamente e psicologicamente por ter conhecimentos militares. Ele não merece sofrer mais.

-Não, não merece – Falei em tom baixo, minha voz parecia estar entalada na garganta.

* * *

O jantar havia passado e ele não tinha chegado. Era frustrante imaginar que ele podia estar com a Tanya, mas eu mudaria isso hoje. Eu tinha uma nova missão na vida, ser feliz e o Edward seria uma parcela importante nesse plano.

-Desculpa a demora – Pediu Edward assim que entrou na sala me olhando de forma irritada – Eu soube que você andou se encontrando com seu ex.

-E eu soube que você está me traindo com sua secretaria – Falei com um sorriso falso para logo ficar seria – Edward, o que está acontecendo com a gente? Nós só temos dois meses de casado.

-Eu não sei – Respondeu Edward desabando sentando ao meu lado – Desculpa.

-O que a gente vai fazer? – Perguntei novamente – Eu quero ser feliz e queria ser feliz com você.

-Eu...eu sei que a gente pulou algumas fases do nosso relacionamento, mas o que você acha de começar tudo – Propôs Edward e eu sorri de forma tímida.

-Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que demiti a Tanya e colocar uma velha senhora casada e de preferência com alguns graus de miopia no lugar – Falei sorrindo mais abertamente e ele só ficou me observando como se isso fosse deveras importante.

**¹ Gente...para quem não lembra ou ainda não estudou isso. Portugal já nesse ano vivia sobre a ditadura de Salazar. Fanfic também é cultura ^^**

**N/a: **_Ola a todos!!_

_Bom...a partir de agora começa mesmo a história...preparem os lencinhos _

**DarkYuuki-- **_Oi!! Fico muito feliz em saber que você ta gostando ^^ espero que continue gostando._

**Fata Morgan-- **_Oi!! Na verdade eu quis fazer um inicio um pouco diferente do habitual e quanto ao prólogo, eu sei que ficou instigante, mas muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer nessa história._

**Bom...espero que continuem gostando e não esqueçam dos reviews ta??**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**


	4. Começas de novo

**Álbum de família**

**Capítulo 3-- Começar de novo**

_Londres, Janeiro de 1935_

_**Narrado por Isabella**_

-Bella, entra se não você vai acabar congelando – Falou Edward sorrindo da porta da cozinha e eu virei para ele com um sorriso que eu sabia que devia ser infantil.

-Edward, só falta à boina para o meu boneco de neve ficar lindo – Falei sorrindo e ele encostou-se à porta ficando lá me observando.

-Você ta parecendo uma criança – Disse Edward se aproximando lentamente de mim – Uma menina linda.

A minha convivência com o Edward era outra nesse mês que se seguiu após aquela conversa decisiva que nós tivemos. E como sempre a Alice tinha razão. Depois daquela conversa nós meio que estávamos começando de novo. O Edward era um amor e fazia de tudo para me agradar. Não posso dizer que estou loucamente apaixonada, mas eu com certeza não era indiferente a ele. Era impossível ser indiferente a Edward Cullen.

-Pronto – Falei sorrindo para a minha obra – Gostou?

-O boneco de neve mais bonito de Londres – Disse Edward sorrindo e eu me virei para abraçá-lo.

Uma coisa eu não podia negar, era muito bom abraçar o Edward. Ele era tão quentinho mesmo no inverno de Londres. Na verdade ele parecia um anjo caído em meio a tanta neve.

-Senhores, seus convidados chegaram – Disse a governanta e eu sorri para o meu marido entrelaçando os nossos dedos o puxando para dentro.

-Alice! Jasper! Rosalie! Sejam muito bem vindos – Falei sorrindo abraçando a minha querida amiga e Rosalie e acenando para Jasper – Querem beber algo para se esquentarem?

-Eu aceito um conhaque – Disse Jasper com um leve sorriso. Ele era muito serio normalmente, mas quando estava em família relaxava um pouco.

-E vocês duas? – Perguntei servindo o conhaque de Jasper.

-Eu aceito vinho – Disse Rosalie e Alice gesticulou dizendo que queria o mesmo.

Edward e Jasper começaram a falar sobre política e eu e as meninas nos distanciamos um pouco para dá-los mais privacidade. Eu não tinha muita intimidade com a Rosalie, mas a tratava de maneira cordial. Pelo que a Alice me conta ela nunca encontrou alguém com quem quisesse casar e como era de uma família rica e estável possuía essa regalia de se manter solteira.

-Então Bella gostou da escola? – Perguntou Rosalie educadamente.

-Oh sim! Sempre quis ensinar crianças – Respondi sorrindo.

-Descobrimos algo em comum – Disse Rosalie com um sorriso verdadeiro que poucas vezes vi em seu rosto – Eu amo crianças.

-Moças, o jantar já está servido – Avisou Edward sorrindo e fomos jantar envoltos de uma conversa agradável guiada por uma Alice espontânea e animada.

-Foi um jantar muito agradável – Disse Rosalie e todos se retiraram deixando o casal novamente sozinho.

-Eu adoro sua família – Comentei me sentando ao seu lado no sofá sendo abraçada por ele.

-Eles também gostam muito de você – Falou Edward sorrindo me puxando mais pra si e eu virei o rosto para encará-lo. Sorri acariciando seu rosto de leve antes de beijá-lo.

Outra coisa que descobri sobre o Edward nesse mês é que seu beijo tem o poder de me levar para outra dimensão. Ele era envolvente, apaixonado, desejoso e a cada toque eu tremia completamente entregue.

-Minha esposa me deseja? – Perguntou ele mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha fazendo um arrepio subir pela minha coluna.

-Muito – Respondi mordendo o seu lábio inferior com carinho.

_Londres, Abril de 1935_

-Tem certeza disso, doutor? – Perguntei completamente em choque sorrindo abertamente.

-Sim Sra. Cullen. A senhora está grávida – Respondeu o doutor e eu senti uma alegria tomando conta de mim – A senhora já está de dois meses, não sei como não percebeu.

-Eu sempre fui meio esquecida – Falei completamente envergonhada.

-Bom, a partir de agora você precisa se cuidar – Começou a falar meu medico e eu estava tão feliz que confirmei tudo marcando a próxima consulta para a próxima semana.

Saí do hospital completamente animada e acenei para um taxi, eu não agüentaria mais um minuto sem contar a novidade ao meu marido. Mas, antes que eu pudesse entrar no carro uma mão segurou no meu braço me virando.

-Doente Bella? - Perguntou Jacob e eu engoli em seco. Mas, diferente do que eu imaginava, eu não senti mais as sensações que antigamente sentia quando o via. Agora ele não passava de um rapaz que eu infelizmente tinha que esbarrar na rua. Eu, graças a Deus, não sentia mais nada por ele, talvez um pouco de raiva por tudo que me fez passar, raiva pelas intrigas que ele quis provocar no meu casamento.

-Não exatamente - Respondi o encarando e logo depois olhando para a sua mão no meu braço - Você pode me soltar?

-Você já foi mais gentil - Disse Jacob sorrindo malicioso aumentando um pouco a pressão que fazia no meu braço.

-Solte-me - Mandei elevando um pouco a voz. O meu médico há poucos minutos pediu que eu me mantivesse longe de situações que elevassem o meu nível nervoso **(N/a: Já existia a palavra stress nesse tempo? o.O)** e agora eu estava naquela situação.

-Eu pensei ter escutado a moça pedindo que seja solta - Disse Jasper saindo de um carro e chegando perto de nós.

-Claro que sim - Falou Jacob irônico, mas felizmente me soltando entrando no taxi que eu havia chamado.

-Oh Jasper! - Exclamei e em um ato totalmente fora do seu comum ele me abraçou - Eu fiquei com medo! E o doutor Connor pediu para eu não ficar nervosa...só que ele apertou meu braço.

-Calma Bella - Pediu Jasper acariciando meus cabelos.

-Eu estava indo ver o Edward e ele apareceu... - Continuei a falar completamente assustada, mas o Jasper passava uma calma que depois de alguns segundos me acalmei - Muito obrigada, Jasper.

-Tudo bem - Disse Jasper sorrindo de leve - Você ta doente?

-Não exatamente - Falei lembrando-me do motivo que me levou até aquele hospital levando a mão instintivamente para o meu ventre.

-Você ta grávida? - Perguntou Jasper sorrindo e eu confirmei com a cabeça. Tudo parecia tão mínimo agora - Oh Bella! O Edward ficará tão feliz, eu te levo até o jornal.

-Obrigada - Falei recebendo ajuda para entrar no carro.

Cheguei ao jornal dando de cara com a Tanya que não trabalhava para o meu marido, mas estava como recepcionista. Não posso dizer que isso me agradava, mas eu sabia que o Edward não iria errar uma segunda vez, ele não arriscaria a chance que estávamos tendo.

Passei reto entrando no elevador que me levaria até a sala do Edward fingindo não notar o seu olhar em cima de mim. Saí do elevador encontrando a atual secretária do Edward. Ela era uma mulher um pouco mais velha que ele já casada e com um filho.

-Ola Carie - Cumprimentei sorrindo - O Sr. Cullen está muito ocupado?

-Não para a senhora - Falou ela com um sorriso gentil - Pode entrar Sra. Cullen.

-Ola querido! Tem um tempinho para mim? - Perguntei parada na porta.

-Pra você todo tempo do mundo - Respondeu Edward sorrindo inclinando a cadeira me chamando para sentar ao seu colo. Eu sorri caminhando até ele me sentando em seu colo beijando seus lábios de leve - Posso saber o que te trás aqui?

-Eu não consegui suportar - Admiti sorrindo - Edward, eu estou grávida.

-Ahn? - Perguntou Edward me olhando chocado.

-Você vai ser pai - Falei perdendo o sorriso aos poucos - Você não ta feliz?

-Se eu to feliz? - Perguntou Edward sorrindo abertamente - É claro que eu to feliz.

Ele me abraçou com força para logo passar a mão levemente pelo meu ventre. Ele segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos acariciando as minhas bochechas me beijando em seguida.

-Você me faz tão feliz, Isabella - Declarou Edward e eu sorri o abraçando aspirando o seu perfume com força - Espera só um instante.

-Ta - Falei sorrindo me levantando sentando na cadeira que ficava na frente de sua mesa. Ele pegou o objeto que transmitia para o alto-falante.

-Todos os funcionários prestem atenção. O jornal encerra mais cedo o expediente em comemoração ao meu primeiro filho - Anunciou Edward e eu o olhei incrédula antes de rir animada.

Nós saímos da sua sala e logo recebemos parabéns da Carie e quando chegamos na recepção uma fila de funcionários se formou para nos parabenizar. Eu sorri animada completamente relaxada sem me importar com os olhares invejosos de Tanya e companhia. Nada mais importava. Eu iria ser mãe.

_Londres, Setembro de 1939_

-Pai - Chamou a voz infantil do meu menininho. O Antony tinha quase quatro anos e era o menino dos olhos dos Cullen's. Ele tinha os meus cabelos castanhos e olhos de um verde um pouco mais escuro que o de Edward. Ele tinha um sorriso infantil adorável que conquistava a todos que o conhecia.

-O que foi amor? - Perguntei sorrindo para o meu pequenino.

-Eu quero brincar mais - Respondeu Antony sorrindo com seu sorriso faltando dois dentes provocando a risada musical do Edward.

-Claro - Disse Edward se sentando no chão para brincar com o Antony e eu assistia a cena com carinho. O Edward não havia mudado muito fisicamente, talvez estivesse mais bonito e charmoso e agora possuía o meu coração completamente. Não foi difícil amar o Edward, foi ridiculamente fácil quando eu me permiti a isso. Ele era tão carinho e compreensivo. Tão desejoso e maravilhoso em todos os ângulos.

-Que foi? - Perguntou Edward me encarando.

-Só estava vendo o quanto você é lindo - Respondi corando muito.

-Preciso dizer que você é mais que perfeita? - Perguntou o Edward e eu sentei no chão para beijar de leve os seus lábios.

-Eca - Falou Antony fazendo careta e eu me levantei para entender a companhia que acabará de tocar já que os empregados estavam de folga. Abri a porta dando de cara com dois soldados uniformizados.

-Ola Sra. Cullen, gostaríamos de falar com o Capitão Edward Cullen - Pediu um dos soldados e quando o Edward apareceu ao meu lado os dois bateram continência que logo foi respondida pelo meu marido.

-Algum problema, oficiais? - Perguntou Edward em um tom mais frio do que o normal.

-O governo inglês declarou guerra a Alemanha de Hitler e o senhor está sendo convocado para linha de frente por já fazer parte do exercito - Disse um dos soldados.

-O Edward está sendo convocado para guerra? - Perguntei tentando digerir aquela frase.

-Sim madame - Respondeu o soldado e tudo ficou escuro.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa desculpa a demora, mas é que o meu PC pifou de fez. Não ligava mais, o disco não lia nem gravava mais e quando o moço concertou eu perdi tudo novamente de novo e todo o capítulo que eu já tinha digitado se perdeu. **

**Mas, espero que me desculpem.**

**Maríllya-- **_Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic ^^ Assim, até o capítulo passado eles meio que estavam se conhecendo, a final antes de se casarem eles não se conheciam. Assim, eles estão morando em Londres, assim como a Alice, já que tiveram que fugir do Nazismo. _

**Mariane-- **_Ola!! Nossa! Que bom que você gostou *-* espero que continue por aqui ^^_

**Bom...primeiro de tudo que agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews. É muito importante saber como está sendo a aceitação da fic**

**Segundo, como acho que vocês notaram a fic tem um teor histórico, eu to misturando duas das minhas paixões nelas então os fatos que forem inventados da minha cabeça eu aviso. Então é sim verdade que em Setembro de 1939 a Inglaterra assim como a França declararam guerra a Alemanha e Cia. Mas, não sei se os que já faziam parte do exercito são os primeiros a serem convocados, não sei como funciona isso.**

**Chamado!! Gente, vocês que acompanham a fic, mas que por motivos diversos não mandam reviews, seja por vergonha ou por não saber o que dizer...sei lá, dêem um "oi" vou ficar tão feliz se isso acontecer**

***-***

**=********

**Até o próximo que não vai demorar tanto.**


	5. Quando tudo parece acabar

**Álbum de família**

**Capítulo 4-- Quando tudo parece acabar**

_Londres, setembro de 1939_

_**Narrado por Isabella**_

**Spend all your time waiting  
**_Passar todo seu tempo esperando_

**for that second chance  
**_Por aquela segunda chance_

**for a break that would make it okay**

_Por uma oportunidade que deixaria tudo bem_

**there's always some reason  
**_Sempre há um motivo_

**to feel not good enough**

_Para não se sentir bem o suficiente__**  
**_**and it's hard at the end of the Day**

_E é difícil no fim do dia_

O ar parecia estranhamente frio apesar de ser começo de outono. Era frustrante não poder fazer nada. Era doloroso vê-lo fazer a mala. Nós só tivemos três dias desde aquela noticia que mudou tudo. E lá estava ele completamente trajado e era assustador a idéia que o meu único amor poderia não mais voltar para os meus braços.

-Não faz essa cara – Pediu Edward se ajoelhando na minha frente sem se preocupar em manchar o seu uniforme imaculado.

-Você queria que eu estivesse sorrindo? – Perguntei amargurada enxugando as minhas lágrimas e me jogando em seus braços – Eu vou sentir tanta saudade . eu não sei se vou agüentar. Não sei.

-Você tem que agüentar meu amor – Falou Edward em tom sofrido – O Antony precisa de você,

-Promete que você vai voltar para mim – Pedi segurando o seu rosto com minhas duas mãos esquecendo de segurar o lençol que cobria minha nudez – Promete.

Eu sabia que era injusto pedir que ele prometesse isso. Não dependia só dele, nunca depende. Ele acariciou minha bochecha com carinho desenhando com as pontas dos dedos o contorno do meu pescoço, dos meus seios até a minha barriga descoberta sorrindo a me ver corada. Ele já havia decorado cada curva do meu corpo, mas eu ainda me envergonhava.

-Prometo - Sussurrou Edward me beijando com desejo.

-Eu amo você - Declarei o encarando com intensidade - Eu amo muito você.

-Eu também minha pequena - Disse Edward me beijando de novo - Agora vai colocar uma roupa.

Coloquei um vestido azul-escuro, por saber que ele adora essa cor em mim. Ajeitei meus cabelos em um coque elegante e me maquiei com precisão. Queria que a imagem que ele tivesse minha antes de partir fosse a melhor possível. Saí do quarto indo até o do Antony o encontrando todo arrumado com uma carinha triste.

-O que foi meu amor? - Perguntei acariciando o seu rostinho infantil.

-Eu vou sentir falta do papai - Respondeu Antony e eu sorri de forma triste.

-Eu também vou sentir, mas nós temos que nos mostrar forte para ele. Ele logo, logo vai voltar pra nós - Falei e ele me abraçou com força - Agora temos que ir.

A viagem até a base passou completamente silenciosa, nem mesmo o Antony se atreveu a falar alguma coisa. Nós chegamos e encontramos a cena de muitas mulheres sejam esposas ou mães chorando a despedida dos homens de sua vida. Fomos pra perto da Alice e da Rose que se despediam de um Jasper que trajava um uniforme igual ao do Edward. Pelo que eu descobri o Jasper e o Edward se conheceram no exercito, mesmo o Jasper sendo mais velho.

Sorri de forma triste para Jasper que me abraçou me fazendo prometer que iria cuidar da sua pequena bailarina. O Edward abraçou a irmã e Rose com força e logo se ajoelhou para ficar na altura do Antony que abraçou o pai quase em desespero.

-Antony, o papai vai ficar um tempo fora e como você vai ser o único homem da casa quero que você cuide da sua mãe e de suas tias - Falou Edward e os olhinhos do meu pequeno brilharam.

-Eu prometo que vou cuidar delas - Disse Antony sorrindo beijando o rosto do Edward que o abraçou novamente antes de ficar na minha frente.

-Se cuida - Pediu Edward me abraçando com muita força e eu puxei seu rosto para perto do meu o beijando com força.

-Eu amo você - Falei sentindo meu coração apertado.

-Eu também amo você - Falou Edward me beijando novamente - Eu vou escrever sempre.

Ele e Jasper partiram e o Antony tentou correr atrás deles, mas eu o segurei com força o abraçando chorando junto com ele.

**I need some distraction  
**_Eu preciso de alguma distração_

**oh beautiful release  
**_Oh, belo descanso_

**memories seep from my veins  
**_A lembrança vaza das minhas veias..._

**let me be empty  
**_Deixe-me ficar vazia_

**oh and weightless and maybe  
**_E sem peso e talvez_

**I'll find some peace tonight**

_Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite_

_Londres, Novembro de 1939_

A guerra nunca pareceu tão cruel. A Alice e a Rose haviam vindo morar aqui comigo para que a gente se sentisse mais protegida. Londres já sofria os seus primeiros bombardeios amedrontando a população, mas o que piorava era que o terror da guerra chegava em pequenos telegramas negros.

A cada toque de campanhia eu sentia medo de ser dos oficiais com feições imparciais que traziam em mãos um telegrama que anunciava a morte. As cartas do Edward chegavam atrasadas e eram curtas já que ele não tinha muito tempo para escrever.

-Rose, o que são essas malas? - Perguntei assustada observando a minha amiga com roupa de viagem e malas feitas.

-Eu vou ajudar os nossos homens sendo enfermeira - Respondeu Rose e meus olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrima. Eu estava muito sensível esses dias, além de sonolenta eu estava enjoando muito, mas eu sabia que era pelo estresse que eu estava passando - Não chora Bella! Você tem um marido para esperar e um filho para criar, só que eu não tenho nada.

-Você tem a mim, a Alice e o Antony - Reclamei sentindo as lágrimas quentes molhando o meu rosto.

-E vocês podem muito bem se virar sem mim - Falou Rose acariciando o meu rosto com carinho - Eu amo vocês, mas eu tenho que fazer isso.

-Toma cuidado - Pedi sentindo o meu coração apertado.

O meu irmão que morava no leste havia sido convocado pelo Exercito Vermelho e não teve como fugir. O Mike se juntou ao exercito francês, ou seja, praticamente todos os homens da minha vida estavam arriscando a vida nessa batalha sem fundamento e agora a Rose também estava indo.

-Eu vou tomar - Prometeu Rosalie saindo sem se despedir de mais ninguém.

A partida da Rose trouxe uma onda de desanimo que nem mesmo a Alice conseguiu rebater. Eu continuava a dar aula, mesmo que metade dos alunos terem parado de freqüentar a escola ficando apenas com a educação em casa. O Antony estava mais serio e isso me preocupava e minha saúde não era das melhores. Eu vomitava toda manha e já havia desmaiado três vezes e na quarta descobri que eu estava grávida de dois meses.

Essa noticia foi como uma brisa fria em pleno deserto. A Alice estava saltitante com a nova noticia e o Antony voltou a ser pelo menos um terço no menino animado que antes apenas na expectativa de ter um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha para brincar. Já fazia alguns dias que eu tinha enviado uma carta para o Edward e agora finalmente recebi a resposta.

**In the arms of the angel  
**_Nos braços de um anjo,_

**fly away from here  
**_Voar para longe daqui_

**from this dark cold hotel room  
**_Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel_

**and the endlessness that you fear  
**_E da imensidão que você teme_

**you are pulled from the wreckage  
**_Você é arrancado das ruínas_

**of your silent reverie  
**_De seu devaneio silencioso_

**you're in the arms of the angel  
**_Você está nos braços de um anjo_

**may you find some comfort here**

_Que você encontre algum conforto lá_

_Meu amor,_

_Eu não durmo a mais ou menos dois dias e a única coisa que me faz seguir em frente é lembrar que quando toda essa loucura acabar eu poderei voltar para os seus braços e voltarei a sentir o cheiro de morango dos seus cabelos e a maciez de sua pele de encontro a minha, mas agora só me resta imaginar e rezar por alguns minutos de descanso para poder sonhar com você._

_Quase não acreditei quando você disse que estava grávida. Não consigo me perdoar por não estar ao seu lado vendo a sua barriga crescer te deixando mais linda do que nunca. Eu queria muito estar ao seu lado, mas o destino de peças que muitas vezes são difíceis de aceitar e com certeza estar longe de você logo nessa data é uma delas._

_Mesmo quando os dias parecerem longos e a saudade se tornar uma dor quase física, lembre-se que é você que me guia até em casa._

_Eu amo você._

_Edward A. Cullen._

**So tired of the straight line  
**_Tão cansado de andar na linha_

**and everywhere you turn  
**_E para todo lugar que você se vira_

**there's vultures and thieves at your back  
**_Existem abutres e ladrões nas suas costas_

**and the storm keeps on twisting**

_E a tempestade continua se retorcendo_

Abracei a carta desabando sentada na cama chorando compulsivamente. Eu estava tão cansada daquilo tudo. Tão cansada de me fingir de forte para que meu filho não percebesse minha dor. Tão cansada de ter esperanças tolas.

O Edward a cada despedindo de mim. Era tão claro agora. Ele sabia, eu sabia, que a qualquer momento ele poderia morrer. A lista de mortos em combate era cada vez maior no rádio. Não havia mentiram. O véu da esperança aos poucos ia se esvaindo. Só havia mortes e mais mortes e jovens que perderam a chance de viver.

O meu Edward poderia não ter a chance de ver o rostinho do nosso bebe.

**you keep on building the lines  
**_Você continua construindo a mentira_

**that you make up for all that you lack  
**_Que você inventa por causa de tudo que você não tem_

**it doesn't make no difference  
**_Não faz nenhuma diferença_

**escaping one last time  
**_Escapar uma última vez._

**it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
**_É mais fácil acreditar nesta doce loucura, oh_

**this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

_Esta gloriosa tristeza que me deixa de joelhos_

Mas, eu tinha que acreditar. Eu tinha que crer que o Edward ia voltar vivo para casa. Que toda aquela não era em vão. Se bem que toda guerra é fútil. Apenas aqueles que sofrem com a perca de pessoas amadas é que sofrem. Aqueles que mandam os nossos homens para a batalha após tudo acabar os verão apenas como números positivos ou negativos.

Só que o meu Edward não era apenas um número. Ele era o meu amor, minha vida, os pais dos meus filhos. Era para esperá-lo que eu levantava todo dia com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

O meu anjo agora era um anjo da morte. Quantas vidas ele já terá tirado? Quantas vidas ele ainda vai ter que arrancar para voltar para mim?

Por isso que eu preferia me iludir. Acreditar que ele voltaria para mim sem ao menos um arranhão. Que ele seria o mesmo que saiu daqui. Que ainda me amaria acima de tudo. Que ele continuaria sentando no chão para brincar com o Antony. Bela ilusão essa não?

**In the arms of the angel  
**_Nos braços de um anjo,_

**fly away from here  
**_Voar para longe daqui_

**from this dark cold hotel room  
**_Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel_

**and the endlessness that you fear  
**_E da imensidão que você teme_

**you are pulled from the wreckage  
**_Você é arrancado das ruínas_

**of your silent reverie  
**_De seu devaneio silencioso_

**you're in the arms of the angel  
**_Você está nos braços de um anjo_

**may you find some comfort here**

_Que você encontre algum conforto lá_

_Londres, maio de 1940_

Minha barriga estava enorme já que eu estava no meu oitavo mês. Eu raramente saía de casa com todo o perigo de bombardeio, mas hoje era um dia completamente fora do normal. Como minha barriga estava muito grande tive que sair para comprar novas roupas para mim e roupinhas de bebe.

Fazer compras com a Alice era independente de tudo uma maneira de espairecer. Porém, no meu estado eu precisava de descanso. Eu e a Alice sentamos em um Café em frente a uma loja de brinquedo.

-Mamãe, posso olhar o trenzinho? - Perguntou Antony olhando para a loja que ficava ao passar a rua com os olhos brilhando.

-Claro amor – Respondi e a Alice fez o favor de ajudá-lo a passar a rua para logo voltar para o meu lado.

Começamos a conversar e aproveitei para comer um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com o chá. Estava no último pedaço quando o barulho de sirene indicando ataque aéreo soou. Eu senti meu coração apertar para logo disparar.

-ANTONY – Gritei desesperada e ele se virou sorrindo começando a correr para o meu encontro. O barulho de explosão se fez presente e a lojinha que antes o meu filho olhava estava destruída e o Antony estava caído no meio da rua completamente ensangüentado.

Levantei gritando o seu nome e saí correndo esquecendo até das minhas barreiras físicas. Eu ajoelhei ao seu lado, mas seus olhos não tinham mais brilhos.

**you're in the arms of the angel  
**_Você está nos braços de um anjo._

**may you find some comfort here**

_Que você encontre algum conforto aí._

**N/a: Música: Angel - ****Sarah Mclachlan**** no meu perfil o vídeo.**

**Ola meus amores!!**

**Sei que o capítulo ficou muito triste. E to com peso na consciência por ter matado o Antony, mas infelizmente é necessário.**

**Não fiquem com muita raiva de mim ta??**

**Próximo capítulo narração do Edward, Jasper vai fazer uma aparição e finalmente o Emmett vai aparecer.**

**Quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Mas foi:**

**Gripe (Normal mais forte) + Crise existencial unida a criativa + Prova de teoria econômica e direito + Seminário de sociologia jurídica + Trabalho enorme da bruxa da professora de filosofia jurídica + Quatro fics em andamento e algumas shorts = A Maria Lua surtando sem tempo nem pra pensar no que escrever**

**Desculpa de novo.**

**Dani-- **_Infelizmente ele vai sim para guerra. Mas, calma que as coisas vão melhorar._

**Polly-- **_Ola querida!! Muito obrigada por ter atendido o meu pedido ^^_

**Sunshine-- **_Sim sim infelizmente ele foi para a guerra, mas logo, logo tudo vai melhorar._

**Lais-- **_Ola querida! Que bom que você gosta das minhas histórias ^^ Eu juro que eu tento ser o mais rápida possível, mas além de tem muitas fics em andamento ainda tenho faculdade ai já viu. Huahuahauhuahuah sinto também que as minhas histórias tem um quê de surreais, mas romance para mim é um escapismo da normalidade *-* espero que continue gostando da fic ^^_

**Bom...quero mesmo agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews e que colocaram a fic como alerta e/ou favorita. Continuo com a campanha "Mande um oi para a autora" então vocês que nunca comentaram por motivos diversos deixem nem que seja um simples "oi" para mostrar que estão lendo a fic.**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**


	6. Sonhos que não voltam mais

**Capítulo 5-- Sonhos que não voltam mais**

_Narvik, Maio de 1940_

O barulho de conversas preenchia o ambiente tão acostumado com o silêncio mortal. Edward estudava os homens que estavam em seu comando com um sorriso quase imperceptível. Estudava casa um com uma atenção especial, mas parou no menor que ria de uma piada que ele não havia escutado.

Seth era alto e moreno apesar da pouca idade e era a ele que o ruivo devia a vida. Na última batalha graças a ele não havia morrido de hemorragia e de uma forma ou outra queria quitar essa divida. Edward sabia que o pequeno tinha uma irmã e mãe desamparadas e talvez fosse ali onde podia ajudar.

-Capitão Cullen – Chamou um soldado com um telegrama na mão – Chegou agora e veio com caráter de urgência.

Edward se levantou fingindo não perceber que todos o observavam e pegou o telegrama. Abriu com cuidado, mas temeroso. E ele nunca poderia imaginar a dor que poucas palavras poderiam provocar. Por instinto ele largou a papel como se ele estivesse lhe dado um choque. Sua cor sumiu totalmente do seu rosto e se Seth não tivesse se adiantado ele teria desabado no chão.

-O senhor tem um recesso de duas semanas – Disse o soldado sem encarar os olhos verdes do capitão – E eu sinto muito senhor.

-Capitão? - Perguntou Seth preocupado, mas Edward parecia ter saído desse mundo. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era que o seu menininho, seu Antony estava morto.

-Que espécie de monstro tira a vida de uma criança? - Perguntou Edward em um fio de voz e Seth se abaixou para pegar o telegrama e quando leu as poucas palavras lá escritas sentiu os olhos lagrimejarem. Lá estava escrito que Antony Cullen havia morrido há uma semana em um bombardeio no centro de Londres.

Edward cobriu o rosto com as mãos desesperado. Sua cabeça estava a mil sem saber onde se situar. O seu filho estava morto. Ele, seu país, podia estar provocando essa mesma dor em vários outros pais e mães.

-Bella – Sussurrou Edward arregalado os olhos passando o grande choque da notícia.

Sua princesa. Sua pequena. Como ela estaria? Ela estava grávida.

_*Meus Deus, o senhor já levou meu filho não me leva a minha esposa e o meu outro bebe* _pensou Edward levantando indo arrumar a mala partindo sem escutar as condolências dos soldados. Ele só pensava no seu amor.

_Londres, maio de 1940_

_**Narrado por Edward**_

A viagem parecia não ter fim. Quando finalmente cheguei à Londres parecia outra cidade. As ruas estavam praticamente vazias tirando alguns carros e soldados que passavam. A fila de sopas comutaria dobravam o quarteirão e aquela imagem mexia comigo. Meu estomago estava completamente vazio. Desde que a infeliz noticia havia chegado até os dois dias de viajem eu comi no máximo poucos cereais, mas o que me movia era a dor de pensar que a minha Isabella estava sozinha enfrentando a dor da perda.

Eu ainda não havia me acostumado com a idéia de que chegaria em casa e não seria recebido pelo Antony sorrindo pedindo para brincar com ele. Doía saber que não veria mais o brilho dos seus olhos infantis. Doía saber que ele não ia me abraçar mais. Doía saber que sua risada havia desaparecido para sempre.

Cheguei até a minha antiga casa e o impacto de ver o aspecto quase abandonado do jardim me machucou. Caminhei até a porta e bati esperando que uma de nossas empregadas abrisse, mas quem o fez foi a Alice que quando me viu se jogou nos meus braços dando um gritinho e chorando intensamente.

-Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! O Senhor ouviu as minhas preces! Oh meu Deus – Dizia Alice enquanto me abraçava mais forte – Oh Edward! Eu sinto tanto!

-Eu sei Alice, eu também – Falei a apertando com força sentindo as lágrimas escapando dos meus olhos – Eu sei.

-Entra – Pediu Alice e eu me sentei no sofá junto a ela.

-Cadê a Bella? - Perguntei apressado já levantando novamente.

-Sente-se – Pediu Alice me encarando – Antes de você subir para falar com a Bella a gente precisa conversar.

-O que foi? - Perguntei preocupado.

-No dia em que o Antony...no dia que ele... - Falou Alice não conseguindo falar aquele verbo – Bem, naquele dia a dor fez com que o bebe se antecipasse e nascesse. Apesar de prematura a menina é muito forte e se recuperou bem. Só que a Bella ta em estado de choque, Edward, ela só chora não se alimenta e principalmente não quer ver a bebe. Nós arrumamos leite materno só que ele está acabando e principalmente a Bella vai perder seu leite se continuar assim.

A situação exposta daquela forma me deixou ainda mais triste. O quanto a minha pequena tinha que sofrer na vida? Já não bastava eu estar longe com sirenes de bombardeios tocando toda hora?

-Eu vou lá – Falei subindo parando um bom tempo antes de entrar. Lá dentro era um retrato da melancolia. Bella, que ainda não havia notado a minha presença, estava deitada no meio da cama olhando para a janela com o rosto inchado e vermelho assim como os seus olhos. Lenços de papel se espalhavam e suas lágrimas mais fotos do Antony espalhadas pela cama fizeram meu coração doer.

Aproximei-me lentamente sentando ao seu lado e quando seus olhos focaram no meu rosto ela soltou um gritinho assustado e se jogou nos meus braços. Eu abracei com força sentindo suas lágrimas molhando o meu uniforme e pela primeira vez desde a notícia chegou até mim, eu chorei.

Ela me apertou em seus braços e eu fiz o mesmo com ela. Ela falava coisas desconexas como se sentisse culpada pela morte do nosso filho e eu sussurrava que ela era boba, que a amava e que o nosso Antony não gostaria de vê-la assim.

-Eu te amo! Te amo! Desculpa – Dizia Bella e eu segurei o seu rosto com as minhas duas mãos a fazendo me encarar.

-Isabella, você não tem culpa pelo que aconteceu. Os únicos culpados foram os malditos nazistas então para de pensar que é a sua culpa o Antony te amava demais para te ver se destruindo, meu amor – Pedi e ela ficou me encarando digerindo o que eu havia falado.

-Obrigada Edward – Falou Bella me olhando com seus olhos tristes e amorosos acariciando o meu rosto com carinho e eu sorri de modo triste antes de puxá-la para os meus braços – Eu senti tanta sua falta.

_Dunquerque, Junho de 1940_

_**Narrado por Rosalie**_

Tudo estava uma loucura. Eram tantos soldados machucados. Eu nunca tinha visto tantas barbaridades. Eram membros amputados. Pessoas sem olhos. Muito, muito sangue. Doía ver. Doía imaginar que mães, esposas, irmãs teriam os seus homem de volta naquele estado.

-Rosalie, ajude o paciente 48 a se alimentar – Mandou Emily que era a enfermeira-chefe. Ela era casada com um soldado e apesar de metade do seu rosto ter cicatrizes de estilhaços de bombas ela era querida por todos. Ela era um exemplo para cada uma aqui.

-Claro Emily – Falei com calma indo até a cozinha do hospital pegando uma sopa de legumes e fui até a cama do paciente 48. Ele havia acabado de chegar e não pude deixar de ficar surpresa quando o vi. Ele tinha tanto dos dois braços quanto a perna esquerda engessadas e sua testa estava coberta por gazes. Mas, não foi isso que me chamou atenção. Isso eu via normalmente. O que me chamou atenção foi a beleza contraditória. Ele era alto poderia ter facilmente uns dois metros e era forte. Poderia muito bem ser assustador, mas o que cortava essa visão era o seu rosto de menino grande.

-Eu não sabia que existia anjos em uma guerra – Disse o paciente sorrindo e covinhas se formaram na sua bochecha. Eu ao contrario de muitas enfermeiras nunca dei muito cabimento aos soldados, mas foi praticamente irresistível retribuir o sorriso.

-Ola senhor. Eu vou ajudá-lo a se alimentar – Falei sentando na cadeira que tinha ao seu lado colocando o prato de sopa na bandeja de comida.

-Senhor está no céu e espero que do lado dos ingleses – Disse o soldado sem perder o sorriso – Eu me chamo Emmett.

-Então Emmett sua sopa – Falei começando a dar sopa em sua boca.

-Posso saber o nome do meu anjo protetor? - Perguntou o soldado entre uma colherada e outra.

-Rosalie – Respondi sorrindo e ele sorriu para mim.

-Seu marido está na guerra, Rosalie? - Perguntou Emmett com calma.

-Eu não sou casada – Falei um tanto desconfortável.

-Pelo jeito no meio do caos uma rosa desabrocha – Disse Emmett antes de se encostar nos travesseiros e eu sair de lá completamente desorientada.

_Sheffield, Setembro de 1940_

_**Narrado por Bella**_

Acordei após mais um sonho com o meu menino Antony. Fazia quatro meses que ele havia partido e eu ainda sentia que uma parte de mim estava faltando, mas eu não podia me dar o luxo de enlouquecer. A permanência do Edward naquela semana me fez ver que Deus me levou o meu filho e me deixou a minha pequena Reneesme.

Ela precisava de mim mais do que qualquer coisa e quando eu vi o seu rostinho. A Alice e o Edward insistiam em dizer que ela era muito parecida comigo, mas eu achava que era uma mistura harmônica nossa. Seus cabelos eram ruivos como os do Edward e seus olhos eram iguais aos meus. Os seus traços era uma verdadeira mistura.

-Bella, a Nessie acordou – Disse Alice chegando com a Reneesme no colo fazendo caretas para a menina rir.

-Ola meu amor – Falei a pegando no colo – Dormiu bem?

-Essa vida em cidade menor ta fazendo bem a ela – Disse Alice sorrindo. O Edward havia pedido que a gente fosse para um cidade menor e aqui estávamos nós fugindo da guerra.

-Também acho – Falei acariciando os cabelos da minha menina – Ta com fome queridinha?

-Ela é tão linda – Falou Alice sorrindo – Você se lembra que eu e o Edward temos outro irmão?

-Lembro, o Edward disse que ele também está lutando ao lado dos ingleses – Respondi enquanto observava Nessie mamar.

-Ele ta em uma enfermaria – Comentou Alice com um sorriso triste no rosto – Eu não sei se fico feliz ou triste.

-Eu diria que feliz, a final se ele está em uma enfermaria ele vai ficar algum tempo fora do campo de batalha – Falei sorrindo e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

-Você já fez o que o Edward pediu? - Perguntou Alice pegando na Nessie me ajudando.

-Ainda não, tava pretendendo ir para Londres hoje – Falei passando a mão pelos cabelos – Aproveito e procuro informações do Jasper para você.

-E eu não vou com você? - Perguntou Alice fazendo bico.

-Alguém precisa ficar com a Nessie, eu não vou levá-la para Londres não quero arriscar – Falei com meus olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas.

-Você tem razão – Disse Alice – Eu arrumar a Nessie por um passeio enquanto você se arruma para a viagem.

-Obrigada Alice – Falei sorrindo.

Levantei para tomar um longo banho e comecei a me arrumar. Coloquei um vestido azul-claro com uma fita preta na cintura indicando luto e luvas brancas. Arrumei meu cabelo em um coque baixo e coloquei um pequeno chapéu combinando com a roupa. Para completar pequei minha bolsa onde eu guardei o carta do Edward e a outra, dinheiro e meus documentos e peguei meu guarda-chuva feminino branco.

-Nós vamos te acompanhar até a estação – Disse Alice sorrindo e Nessie gargalhou em seu carrinho.

A viagem passou tranqüila e quando cheguei a Londres encontrei a imagem da guerra. Varias casas estavam destruídas provavelmente por bombardeios. Peguei um carro alugado com muita dificuldade e me vi indo para parte mais podre e atingida de Londres.

O carro parou em frente a uma casa com jardim mal cuidado e pintura desgastada pelo tempo. Abri o pequeno portão de ferro da entrada e pedindo que o taxi me esperasse bati na porta esperando que alguém abrisse e quem apareceu foi uma mulher que aparentava ser um pouco mais que eu morena de cabelos pretos severamente presos em cima da cabeça. Poderia ser muito bonita se tivesse a chance de se arrumar.

-Quem é você? - Perguntou ela me olhando com desconfiança e eu sorri.

-Ola. Eu sou Isabella Cullen e você deve ser a Leah. Eu vim a pedido do meu marido Edward Cullen que deve a vida a seu irmão Seth. Então posso entrar? - Perguntei sorrindo e mesmo desconfiada ela me deixou entrar.

_Dunquerque, Setembro de 1940_

-O que foi? - Perguntou Rosalie olhando para Emily com carinho.

-O paciente 48 vai embora hoje – Disse Emily sorrindo – Ele mesmo enlouquecendo a gente querendo sair da cama antes da hora fazia todo mundo ri.

-Isso eu tenho que concordar – Falou Rosalie olhando para o nada. Emmett insistia tanta em falar com ela que agora a loira se via completamente encantada pelo soldado, só que ele iria embora e iria esquecer dele.

-Tava faltando vocês duas para eu me despedir – Falou Emmett parado na porta sorrindo para as duas enfermeiras – Emily, eu vou procurar o Sam para dizer que você ta ótima e que mudou de posto.

-Brigada Emmett – Disse Emily sorrindo abraçando o soldado e saindo discretamente para deixar os dois sozinhos.

-Casa comigo? - Pediu Emmett e Rosalie o encarou como se ele tivesse enlouquecido – Não me olha assim. Eu falei com o padre e adiantei os papeis. A gente só precisa ir lá.

-Você está falando serio? - Perguntou Rosalie completamente em choque por ta considerando aquela idéia maluca.

-To – Disse Emmett pegando a mão direita de Rosalie e colocando um belo anel de esmeralda com brilhantes no seu dedo anelar – Vamos Rose casa comigo. E quando essa guerra acabar a gente faz outra cerimônia para os nossos parentes. Eu tenho um emprego sólido e posso te dar uma vida de rainha.

-Emmett, eu nem sei o seu sobrenome – Falou Rosalie tentando ao máximo pensar racionamento.

-Cullen, Emmett Carlisle Cullen – Disse Emmett sorrindo e Rosalie quase desmaia.

-Cullen? OMG! Cullen? - Perguntou Rosalie corando – Irmão da Alice e do Edward? Filho da Esme e do Carlisle?

-Er...bom, eu acho que eu sou a ovelha desgarrada da família – Disse Emmett olhando para loira que estava em sua frente curioso.

-OMG! Eu sou a irmã do marido da Alice – Esclareceu Rosalie sorrindo.

-Ta vendo, mais um motivo para a gente casar – Disse Emmett gargalhando.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte – Disse Rose sorrindo – Daqui a três meses você tem um tempo de Natal certo? Se você ainda quiser casar comigo nessa época eu caso.

-Então a gente ta noivo – Disse Emmett colocando uma aliança de prata da mão direita – Você vai me esperar?

-Até o fim – Falou Rosalie se aproximando sorrindo se jogando nos braços do moreno o beijando com carinho.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Desculpa a demora, mas esse finalzinho de semestre ta me enlouquecendo, mas agora como s de duas cadeiras já to mais livre**

**Lais-- **_Oi!! Pois é, depois de tudo que já aconteceu mais essa para a Bella agüentar. Só que as coisas vão começar a melhorar um pouco._

**Polly-- **_Era minha pessoa escrevendo com o coração na mão, mas as coisas vão ficar melhor. Huahauauhauah atualizei primeiro a "Amor além do Ódio" e logo, logo tem mais capítulo por lá ^^_

**Mah P-- **_Ola querida!! Não resista não é mandar comentários. Eu adoro saber o que vocês estão achando ^^ E fico muitoo feliz que você tenha gostado *-*_

**Yasmin Farias-- **_Ola!! Nossa que bom que você gostou da fic ^^ Mlr, é que tipo eu achei muito irreal eles estarem em plena Segunda Guerra e não acontecer nenhuma fatalidade entende?? Respondendo sua pergunta, não, infelizmente não existe vampiros nessa história. Quando começo com todos humanos não gosto de transformá-los no meio do drama sabe? Mas, espero que goste._

**Bom...continuo na campanha "Mande um oi para autora" e quero agradecer a todos que comentaram colocaram a fic em alerta e/ou favorita. Brigada mesmo!!**

**Espero que vocês gostem**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**


	7. O paraíso parece estar tão próximo

**Álbum de família**

**Capítulo 6-- O paraíso parece estar tão próximo**

_Sheffield, Dezembro de 1943_

_**Narrado por Isabella**_

-Bate o sino pequenino sino de Belém, faz nascer Deus menino para o nosso bem. Hoje a noite é bela vamos pra capela... - Cantava Reneesme com sua voz infantil circulando a nossa pequena árvore de Natal. Tanto eu quanto a Alice não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de gastar com coisas supérfluas. Nós ainda tínhamos uma boa quantia, ainda mais porque trabalhávamos, mas dentro de mim a esperança dessa maldita guerra acabar já estava se esvaindo. Fazia meses que eu não via o Edward e a Alice não conseguia escutar o nome do Jasper sem passar horas a fio chorando.

Eu entendia o lado dela. Pelo que o Edward havia falado da última vez que esteve aqui a situação que o Jasper havia se metido era irreversível. O que eu entendi era que a motivação do Jasper não era propriamente proteger o seu país e sim uma espécie de vingança pessoal pelo que seu povo estava sofrendo na Alemanha.

Eu não tinha muita noção do que era, mas a Alice disse que a partir de 1933 os judeus que eram espertos começaram a fugir do país, já que nesse ano subiu ao poder o partido conhecido como nazista. E os relatos de repressão só tenderam a aumentar e por essa vingança o Jasper permanecia na linha de frente querendo levar para o inferno o máximo de "monstros" que ele conseguisse.

Em minha opinião ele estava sendo egoísta por não estar pensando na agonia que a Alice sofria, mas eu não poderia julgar um soldado que só ver mortes há quase quatro anos.

-Porque você parou de cantar querida? - Perguntou Alice acariciando os cabelos ruivos de Nessie enquanto enfeitava da melhor forma possível a precária árvore.

-Porque eu lembrei que os homens maus destruíram a igrejinha – Respondeu Reneesme e aquela resposta tão sincera mexeu comigo. Eu lembrava que na minha infância as preocupações não eram essa. E era difícil ver a minha princesinha crescer sentindo o peso da morte em seus pequenos ombros.

-Não foi os homens maus, amorzinho, foi a chuva – Disse Alice sorrindo tentando me tranquilizar com um olhar – E nós vamos ter uma comemoração aqui em casa com direito a você fazer anjo de neve e bonecos com o nome do papai.

Reneesme se tranquilizou com a resposta de Alice e sorrindo voltou a cantarolar. Eu fiquei observando as duas imaginando como cada dia era uma pequena vitoria. A campanhia tocou e como a Leah e a Sue tinham saído foi abrir me deparando com um homem vestido de soldado. Ele era loiro com a cabeça raspada e era bem bonito. Tinha várias pequenas cicatrizes pelo rosto e seu braço estava enfaixado.

-Você é Isabella Swan? - Perguntou o rapaz, que não aparentava ter mais do que dezoito anos, e eu estranhei o uso do meu sobrenome de solteira.

-Cullen agora – Falei tentando parecer calma – O que deseja?

-É sobre o seu irmão mais velho, ele morreu – Anunciou o rapaz sem a menos sensibilidade e eu senti minhas pernas enfraquecerem e só não caí porque ele me segurou – Desculpa, mas eu nunca soube dar noticias.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella? - Perguntou Alice e eu respirei fundo para não começar a chorar.

-Nessie, vai para o seu quarto brincar com suas bonecas – Pedi e minha pequena correu para dentro e fiz um gesto para o menino entrar – Como o meu irmão morreu?

-Em batalha. Eu estava ao seu lado e o prometi que viria atrás de você – Disse o rapaz tirando um envelope branco do casaco com algumas manchas vermelhas que eu tentei não imaginar que era sangue. Eu peguei a carta com as mãos tremendo e a abri.

_Querida Bella,_

_Eu infelizmente não consegui fugir do Exercito Vermelho, mas agradeço a Deus por ele estar ao lado dos ingleses assim não me sinto um traidor completo._

_Primeiro, quero pedir desculpas por não ter podido comparecer ao seu casamento e rogo que seu marido seja bom para você, mesmo imaginado que ele também esteja na guerra._

_Segundo, rogo por sua misericórdia. Sei que deveria está escrevendo para os nossos pais, mas nunca confiei na piedade da nossa mãe então venho até ti por essa carta. Sei que é pedir de mais, só que Bella, por favor, tome conta da minha Victória e do meu pequeno filho. Eu me portei contra o governo e não consigo imaginar a minha preciosa esposa fazendo trabalhos forçados._

_O James é de total confiança, ele me salvou inúmeras vezes e peço agora abelhinha que me ajude._

_Do seu irmão que te ama._

Passei a carta para Alice tentando não notar tanto o sangue quando as manchas que pareciam ser de lágrimas no papel. Será que essa maldita iria arrancar tudo dela? Tudo de bom que ela tinha iria partir?

Só que eu tinha que me lembrar constantemente do que o padre havia falado para mim. Eu não podia olhar as perdas e sim se lembrar do que havia ganhado. Tinha uma bela filha. Tinha um marido que a amava e que ainda estava vivo. Tinha uma amiga que sempre permanecia ao meu lado. E agora ganharia uma nova irmã e um sobrinho.

-Se a senhora não quiser a Victória e a criança eu vou tentar entrar em contado com um homem em Paris que ajuda pessoas a ir para a América – Falou o rapaz que deveria ser o James e sorri perante sua aflição.

-É claro que ela vai ficar aqui – Falei e Alice confirmou com a cabeça.

-Tem onde passar a noite? - Perguntou Alice com um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu sou um desertor, senhora, não tenho mais para onde ir – Respondeu o rapaz parecendo triste com tal realidade.

-Você pode trabalhar aqui fazendo os serviços pesados, não podemos pagar, mas você terá teto e comida – Falou Alice sorrindo.

-Muito obrigado senhora – Disse o rapaz e pedi que ele ajudasse a minha cunhada a vim para cá e entrei no meu quarto onde me permiti chorar por mais uma perda.

_Londres, Dezembro de 1943_

-Eu ainda não acredito nisso – Disse Rosalie sorrindo para Emmett enquanto o mesmo acariciava os fios dourados.

-Todas as minhas folgas são suas, esposa – Falou Emmett sorrindo deixando amostra suas adoráveis covinhas. Ninguém da família sabia do casamento, mas os dois acharam melhor esperar a guerra acabar para que a noticia se espalhasse.

-Eu sentia falta de Londres – Comentou Rosalie se aconchegando nos braços fortes do grandalhão – E foi ótimo voltar com você querido.

-Eu soube que a Alice e a minha cunhada moram no interior agora para fugirem dos bombardeios, você quer passar o Natal em família? - Perguntou Emmett sabendo o quanta falta Rosalie sentia das duas.

-Você faria isso por mim, Emmett? - Perguntou Rosalie sorrindo abertamente.

-Isso e muito mais minha ursinha – Respondeu Emmett roubando os lábios da loira para si.

_Sheffield, Dezembro de 1943_

-Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa com a Reneesme – Falou Alice e a morena saiu correndo para o quarto da filha a encontrando chorando muito.

-Meu amor, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Bella pegando a menina no colo e só depois de vários minutos chorando é que a menina encarou a mãe.

-O menino da escola disse que Papai Noel não vem esse ano – Disse a pequena fazendo bico.

-E porque ele não vem? - Perguntou Bella olhando aflita para a Alice.

-Porque os homens maus derrubaram o treno dele – Respondeu Nessie e Bella sentiu o seu coração pequeno diante daquela afirmação.

-Oh minha querida! É claro que o Papai Noel vai vim – Disse Bella beijando a testa da criança.

-Tem certeza mamãe? - Perguntou Nessie eu Bella sorriu – Então ele vai trazer minha boneca e o papai?

_**Narrado por Isabella**_

-Nessie, você sabe que o papai ta lutando contra os homens maus – Falou Bella sendo interrompida pela campanhia. Não liguei para esse detalhe e continuei a tentar falar com Nessie, eu não queria que ela perdesse a crença no bom velhinho tão cedo.

-Ola – Cumprimentou _aquela _voz masculina e eu levantei meu rosto surpresa. Até eu estava começando acreditar em espirito natalino.

-Ta vendo, Papai Noel te presenteou mais cedo – Sussurrei para Reneesme que arregalou os olhos pulando do meu colo para abraçar o pai. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não via o seu rosto de anjo e a tristeza escondida por trás daqueles olhos verdes era difícil de assimilar.

-Tava com saudade papai – Disse Nessie sorrindo tocando no rosto do pai que se abriu em um largo sorriso.

-Eu também minha princesinha – Falou Edward beijando a testa dela – Porque você não vai lá na sala conhecer seu tio Jasper?

-Ta bom – Falou Nessie que saiu correndo pelos corredores.

-O Jasper também veio? - Perguntei me levantando me aproximando lentamente daquele que sempre seria o dono dos meus sentimentos.

-Veio – Confirmou Edward segurando meu rosto com suas suas mãos. Ele ficou um longo tempo observando meu rosto como se tentasse ver casa detalhe que mudou com os meses – Minha imaginação nunca faz jus a sua beleza, minha Isabella.

-Eu pensei que ia passar o Natal sem você – Falei subindo minhas mãos pelo seus braços apreciando o contato entre nossas peles.

**(N/a: Cenas Nc-17 quem não gosta pode pular para a próxima nota da autora)**

Percebi que ele ia descendo o tronco e suspirei com força quando seu boca tocou a minha. Prendi minhas mãos em sua nuca sentindo falta de quando se cabelo era maior. Ele me puxou pela cintura colando seu corpo completamente no meu e eu já podia sentir o tamanho do ser desejo.

Empurrei os nossos corpos de leve saindo do quarto da nossa filha e nunca apreciei tanto o seu senso de direção quando senti minhas costas em contato com a superfície macia da cama. Quando o ar se tornou completamente indispensável ele se afastou mordendo meu queixo e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás dando livre acesso a sua boca ao meu pescoço.

Ele passou lentamente o nariz por minha pele já sensível ao toque aspirando calmamente o meu cheiro parecendo gravá-lo em sua mente. Mordi o lábio com força quando senti seus dedos se movendo pelos pequenos botões que havia nas costas do meu vestido aproveitando para abrir o fecho do meu sutiã e logo eu estava despida da cintura para cima.

-Você é tão perfeita – Sussurrou Edward mordendo o lóbulo na minha orelha enquanto uma mão sua se fechava no meu seio direito – Eu mal consigo refrear meu desejo.

-Então não o faça – Pedi sabendo que ele podia ler o meu desejo quase insano pelos meus olhos.

-Eu não quero te machucar, você é tão delicada – Falou Edward e eu tomada por uma coragem que eu nem sabia que tinha inverti nossas posições. Sentei propositalmente em cima da sua fonte de desejo me movimentando sutilmente tentando não corar pela minha ousadia quando pela minha nudez.

-Eu quero que me faça sua – Sussurrei mordendo seu lábio inferior o puxando de leve – Eu quero saciar o meu desejo de você.

-Você sempre me surpreende Isabella – Falou Edward modificando novamente nossas posições e meus lábios já estavam novamente em contado com o seu. O beijo era feroz, envolvente, apaixonado. Sua língua se movia com a minha em uma dança erótica que me fazia tremer. Sua mão envolveu novamente meu seio, mas seus lábios engoliram meu gemido.

Seu outra mão se moveu pelo meu corpo me livrando totalmente do meu vestido e eu tirei sua camisa espalmando minhas mãos no seu peito pálido e esculpido sorrindo ao notar que eu ainda tinha o poder de fazer o seu corpo estremecer.

Ele beijou minha testa, descendo para ponta do nariz e novamente minha boca. Rodeei sua cintura com minhas pernas gemendo ao sentir nos intimidades, apesar das barreiras físicas, se tocando. Seus beijos estavam no meu pescoço e mordi com força meu lábio para abafar um curto grito de prazer e dor quando ele morder meu ombro.

Virei novamente nossas posições o beijando com mais calma apreciando seu sabor tentando não notar o quanto os nossos corpos estavam quentes. Foi beijando seu maxilar enquanto meus dedos iam decorando cada músculo do seu peito. Raspei meus dentes pelo seu pescoço sorrindo de encontro a sua pele quando o senti tremer.

-Bella, eu quero matar minha falta de você – Falou Edward me puxando para encará-lo e eu podia entender bem o que ele queria.

-Eu também, meu amor – Falei deixando meu corpo mole que logo foi movido para o coxão. Ele tirou suas calças me permitindo sorriu diante sua nudez e minha última peça foi arrancada do meu corpo – Eu te amo tanto.

-Não mais que eu te amo – Sussurrou Edward antes de entrar em mim com um único movimento. Ele me beijou evitando que eu gritasse e começou a se mover com a minha ajuda. Prendi minhas pernas ao seu redor permitindo que os movimentos fossem mais prazerosos.

Ele me beijava, me amava, me levava ao paraíso. Nossas palavras foram ficando desconexas. Meus sussurros apaixonados se misturaram com os seus e sua voz rouca me fazendo declarações era maravilhosa. Meu ápice chegou junto ao dele e nunca ele pareceu tão belo quanto com as bochechas coradas e sorriso satisfeito.

**(N/a: Fim da Nc então podem voltar a ler quem parou)**

-Só isso aconteceu? - Perguntou Edward acariciando meus cabelos me abraçando com força enquanto eu contava tudo que aconteceu – Eu sinto muito por seu irmão.

-Eu também, mas você não se irrita com o fato da sua viúva vim morar aqui? - Perguntei aspirando lentamente o seu perfume.

-Claro que não querida – Falou Edward beijando os meus cabelos.

-O Jasper veio mesmo? - Perguntei feliz por minha amiga.

-Nós vamos ter um Natal cheio querida – Disse Edward sorrindo – Além do Jasper veio o Seth.

-Oh! Imagino como a Leah e a Sue devem estar felizes – Falei me aconchegando em seus braços – Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

-Nem eu querida – Sussurrou Edward e eu me deixei adormecer nos braços do meu único amor.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa quero pedir desculpas pela demora com o capítulo, mas estava em fim de semestre então já viu prova, medo de ficar em AVF, trabalhos e seminários, mas agora to de férias**

**Polly-- **_Oi!!_

_Ela ta meio triste mesmo, mas é por causa do contexto histórico querida_

_huahuahauhau_

_Já já posto na Amor além do Ódio também_

**Miss Masen – LUTO--** _Ola querida!!_

_Não superei a morte do Antony...mas ficaria estranho se no meio da guerra não morresse ninguém...aii que bom que você gostou da aparição do Emmett também adoro esse casal ^^_

**Lais--** _Ola!!!_

_huahauhauahu_

_tadinha da Bella...prometo que as coisas vão começar a melhorar. Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando_

**Yasmin Farias****--** _Que bom que você gostou do capítulo querida_

**Luiiza--** _Ola querida!!_

_Que bom que você ta gostando_

**Bom...quero muito agradecer a todos que comentaram e que colocara a fic como alerta e/ou favorita e a minha pessoa como autora favorita.**

**Continuo com a campanha "Mande um **_**oi **_**para a autora" e espero muitos reviews ta???**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**


	8. Mesmo no inverno

**Capítulo 7 --Mesmo no inverno...**

_**Narrado por Isabella**_

Era até fácil saber que a cabeça do Edward não estava na movimentação da sala. E não era só ele que parecia no mundo da lua, o Jasper mais assistia o fogo consumindo a madeira na lareira do que a movimentação das pessoas que estavam em sua volta.

-Eu não quero nem imaginar o que está passando pela cabeça deles – Comentou Alice parando ao meu lado olhando preocupada para o irmão e o marido.

-Dói no coração vê-los assim – Falei desviando minha atenção para Reneesme que ria ao lado de James, que descobri ter apenas 16 anos. Minha pequena havia colocado na cabeça que iria casar com o rapaz e agora enchia seu ouvido com planos mirabolantes sobre o futuro casamento.

-Porque eles não podem se desligar de tudo e apenas curtir esse momento com aqueles que os amam? - Questionou Alice em tom triste e eu abracei a pequena fadinha pelos ombros. Assim como ela eu queria que a dor saísse dos olhos verdes do Edward para que eles pudessem voltar a brilhar como antes, mas quem era eu para julgá-lo? Eu não fazia idéia dos horrores que ele havia visto ou até mesmo feito. Se já é tão difícil ver uma pessoa morrer imagino o quão ruim deve ser ter sangue em suas mãos. Não que eu possa falar alguma coisa. Em uma batalha matar ou morrer é uma cruel lei da natureza. Era questão de sobrevivência. Só que pensamentos racionais são só desculpas, apenas pensamento que quando em prática de banham com as emoções difusas de um momento traumatizante.

-Porque não deve ser difícil deixar os fantasmas onde devem ficar – Respondi depois de um tempo – Eu vou lá falar com o Edward ta?

-Vai lá querida – Disse Alice tomando meu lugar em organizar a mesa. Sorri quando passei por Seth que tagarelava animadamente com Leah, mesmo que a mesma não tivesse prestando muita atenção. Era engraçado a forma como o menino se comportava em comparação aos outros três soldados, já que James mesmo não estando tão perdido em lembranças vez ou outra seus olhos traiam sua melancolia.

-Mais vinho? - Perguntei sentando no cantinho do sofá ao seu lado. Ele pareceu se assustar como se por um segundo tivesse esquecido aonde estava – Você estava aonde?

-Você não gostaria de saber – Respondeu Edward com um pequeno, quase inexistente sorriso – Eu sei que não estou sendo uma boa companhia.

-Edward, eu vou repedir uma coisa que o padre me disse quando eu pensei que não ia agüentar a dor das perdas que eu sofri nessa guerra – Falei com calma e ele me encarou – Eu não consigo nem sequer imaginar o que você viu em batalha, mas se você ficar só pensando naqueles que não conseguiu salvar ou aqueles que se foram você vai enlouquecer. Você é só um homem e como tal erra. Você tem que se lembrar daqueles que ainda estão do seu lado, daqueles que devem a vida por um movimento seu.

-Isabella – Sussurrou Edward passando os seus longos dedos pelo formato do meu rosto se permitindo a sorrir. Não era o _meu_ sorriso torto favorito, mas já era um começo – Desculpa por não está sendo uma boa companhia para você nesse Natal.

-Eu só me importo em ter você ao meu lado, Edward – Falei acariciando o seu rosto com um carinho que chegava a ser adoração.

-Eu não sou mais o mesmo homem com quem você casou – Sussurrou Edward quando eu deslizei para me sentar no seu colo.

-Eu também não sou mais a mesma mulher com quem você casou – Murmurei olhando dos seus fantásticos verdes para os seus lábios vermelhos.

-Eu gosto da mulher que você se tornou – Sussurrou Edward e naquele momento tudo que não fosse Edward sumiu.

-E eu sou fascinada pelo homem que você se tornou – Falei e seus olhos verdes ficaram mais escuros como se prometesse uma tempestade.

-Você só pode está mentindo, Isabella, eu me tornei um assassino – Disse Edward e seus olhos estavam tão sofridos.

-Só se for à sua visão distorcida – Falei segurando seu rosto com minhas duas mãos – Eu já falei que não posso nem imaginar o que você passou, mas para mim, para sua filha, para sua família você é nosso herói particular. Eu sinto tanto orgulho de você.

-Eu também me orgulho de você, Bella, apesar de não merecer o seu..

-Calado – Pedi colocando meu dedo indicador nos seus lábios o fazendo se calar – Eu amo você e nada, e eu disse nada mesmo, vai mudar isso. A única coisa que eu te peço é que apenas por hoje você esqueça que estamos em guerra e aproveite esses seus momentos com as pessoas que te ama.

-Você é incrível – Falou Edward segurando minha nuca me beijando com carinho me levando completamente a loucura.

-Só para lembrar que vocês estão em público – Disse Jasper em um tom levemente divertido e eu me afastei de Edward extremamente corada.

-Eu vou olhar se o jantar está pronto – Falei saindo da sala arrancando risadas. Passei vários minutos arrumando motivos para fazer companhia a Sue e quando a Alice entrou na cozinha com um sorriso malicioso e quis afundar minha cabeça no molho.

-Não sei o que você disse ao Edward, mas ele está sentado no piano ensinando a Reneesme a tocar algumas notas – Falou Alice e senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrima.

-Eu to tão feliz que eles estão aqui – Sussurrei e Alice me abraçou apertado abraço esse que logo depois a Sue se juntou.

-Agora vá lá terminar de por a mesa que chegou minha vez de fazer minha mágica com o Jasper – Falou Alice que voltou "dançando" para a sala.

-Você merece ser feliz, Bella, volte para junto de sua família – Mandou Sue sorrindo e eu corei de leve. Peguei os pratos que faltavam e voltei para a sala sorrindo quando vi os olhos da Reneesme brilhando. Ela estava sentada no colo do Edward que dizia que notas ela devia apertar.

-Mamãe, eu to aprendendo a tocar piano com o papai – Disse a pequena Nessie com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-To vendo querida – Falei carinhosa e antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer outra a campainha tocou.

-Eu atendo – Cantarolou Alice correndo até a porta – EMMETT!! ROSE!!

-Maninha!! - Gritou um grandalhão de cabelos raspados e sorriso grande com direito a covinha. Seus olhos eram verdes um pouco mais claros que o do Edward só que o formato dos olhos era o mesmo. Ele só podia ser o irmão do Edward que morava nos Estados Unidos.

-O que você está fazendo com a Rose? - Perguntou Alice sorrindo surpresa depois de recuperada do abraço de urso recebido.

-A gente casou!!! - Disse o Emmett sorrindo abertamente e o silêncio que caiu na sala foi incomodo.

-Oh Rose! Parabéns!! - Falei cortando o silêncio a abraçando com força.

-A gente casou só no civil. Estamos esperando a guerra acabar para o religioso – Falou Rosalie encarando Jasper que depois de alguns segundos sorriu.

-Reneesme, vem aqui abraçar seus tios – Chamei e minha pequena desceu com a ajuda do Edward e ela veio toda envergonhada sendo abraçada pelos dois e não demorou muito para se sentir a vontade.

-Agora a família está completa não? - Perguntou Edward me abraçando por trás e eu só sorri me aconchegando em seus braços.

_Sheffield, fevereiro de 1944_

-Finalmente o inverno está acabando, tava com saudade da primavera – Falou Alice olhando pela janela com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Vamos fazer um belo jardim esse ano – Disse Bella sorrindo para a amiga saindo em seguida para a sala.

-BELLA – Gritou Alice se apoiando no parapeito da janela.

-O que foi? - Perguntou a morena correndo para a janela e quando viu dois soldados se aproximando quase desmaiou.

-Bella, o que? - Perguntou Victória aparecendo na sala com o bebe no braço. Ela era uma bela mulher alta de pele branca quase pálida e cabelos cacheados vermelhos. O bebe tinha cabelos castanhos escuros como o pai e olhos azul-claros como a mãe e dormia calmamente.

-Não se preocupe querida – Bella se forçou a dizer respirando fundo – Vá lá para dentro, por favor.

Alice se jogou nos braços da cunhada buscando conforto e Bella não sabia o que pensar. E se o Edward tivesse morrido? Ou Jasper? Ou Emmett? Ou Seth? Ou Rosalie? Elas tinham tanto a perder. A campainha tocou e foi quase como uma sentença de morte para as duas.

-Alice Hale? - Perguntou um soldado e Alice fez um pequeno gesto indicando que era ela – Podemos entrar?

-Jasper Hale morreu? - Perguntou Alice sem deixá-los entrar ainda.

-Não senhora – Respondeu o soldado e Alice fechou os olhos mordendo o lábio de alivio – Podemos entrar?

-Claro – Disse Bella abrindo mais espaço para os dois entrarem – Vocês querem um café ou um chá?

-Café seria ótimo – Respondeu o mais velho e Bella acenou para Sue que foi buscar.

-O que aconteceu com o meu marido? - Perguntou Alice quando o café chegou e Sue saiu da sala lançando um olhar preocupado para as duas.

-Senhora, ouve confronto seguido de bombardeio e uma bomba explodiu ao lado do seu marido – Explicou o soldado sem mostrar nenhum sentimento e Bella apertou a mão da cunhada com força – Ele perdeu parte da audição do ouvido esquerdo e estilhaços penetraram em sua perna esquerda fazendo com que ele perdesse o movimento perfeito, agora ele precisa usar bengala e por causa desses problemas ele está dispensando do exercito. Ele vai voltar próxima semana para casa.

-Você ta dizendo que o Jasper perdeu parte da audição e movimento da perna esquerda e que por esses motivos está voltando para casa? - Perguntou Bella sentindo sua mão ser esmagada pelo aperto que Alice inconscientemente estava dando.

-Isso mesmo senhora – Respondeu o soldado ficando em pé – O três do seu marido chega as quinze horas de quarta-feira próxima.

-Obrigada – Falou Bella sabendo que Alice não estava em condição se levantou e acompanhou os dois até fora.

-Bella, eu sou muito má por estar feliz que ele esteja voltando? - Perguntou Alice em um fio de voz e eu sentei ao seu lado a abraçando co força.

-Não querida! Você não é – Respondeu Bella sabendo que se estivesse no lugar da outra estaria sentindo a mesma coisa.

**(N/a: Gente, a partir de agora eu indico vocês lerem escutando a música Soldier – Anna Nalick. Ela já está no meu perfil)**

_**Narrado por Alice**_

Eu não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Nunca na minha vida eu havia ficado tão confusa entre uma alegria gritante e uma preocupação sufocante. Era claro que eu estava aliviada pelo Jasper está vindo para casa onde estaria mais seguro, contudo eu sabia o que aquela guerra significava para o meu Jasper.

Não era apenas um sentimento de patriotismo, de proteger Londres. Ele assim como o Edward sabia que essa guerra para os que a declararam só tinha por motivo real de existência a arrogância e os lucros que os vencedores levariam. Mas, para o Jasper essa guerra é pessoal. É ele contra os nazistas.

Nós tivemos sorte da sair quando as coisas ainda não estavam tão difíceis. Hitler já estava no poder e o principio da loucura já estava plantada. Aos poucos os judeus foram perdendo empregos, livros foram queimados e paredes pichadas.

Mesmo sem querer o Jasper saiu de lá antes das coisas piorarem. Só que pioraram e como pioraram. Parte da família Hale ainda ficou em Berlin e aos poucos fomos perdendo contato com eles. As últimas cartas eram repletas de um terror tão grande que me assustava pelo que poderia está acontecendo.

-Vamos? - Chamou Bella colocando suas luvas. Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ela. A Bella perdeu tanto dessa guerra e mesmo assim continuava de pé lutando. Passava horas escrevendo cartas para o Edward mesmo que ele não recebesse todas. Passava horas rezando para que seu irmão Mike estivesse bem e que o Antony encontre a paz. Cuidava da Reneesme e no seu coração sempre cabia mais um.

-Claro – Respondi e saí ao seu lado entrando no carro de aluguel que pedimos. A viagem foi curta e silenciosa e a estação não estava tão cheia. Olhei para o grande relógio que havia na parede e faltavam dez minutos para o trem chegar e eu estava quase tendo um enfarto de preocupação.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Alice – Disse Bella sorrindo para mim e eu tentei, juro que tentei retribui só que falhei miseravelmente.

Nunca dez minutos pareceram tão longos em mim vida. Tudo que eu queria era abraçar o Jasper e dizer que estava tudo bem. Eu sabia que na sua cabeça ele acreditava que havia falhado, mas para mim e para qualquer outro com a cabeça no lugar ele era um herói.

-O trem – Avisou Bella e nós nos aproximamos da plataforma assistindo um por um sair e por fim o meu Jasper.

-JASPER – Gritei sem me segurar e corri para abraçá-lo, mas dessa vez eu tive o bom senso de não pular em cima dele só me enroscar em seu peito – Você ta bem?

-Eu preciso descansar, Alice – Falou Jasper em tom neutro e eu suspirei cheirando sua camisa.

-Então vamos – Falei vendo que ele estava com dificuldade de levar sua bagagem – Quer que eu peça alguém para ajudá-lo?

-Alice, eu to manco não aleijado – Resmungou Jasper em tom ríspido e arregalei os olhos diante daquela agressão verbal tão inesperada.

-Ela não estava falando disso, Jasper, e sim sobre o cansaço que você reclamou a pouco – Disse Bella em tom gentil me olhando preocupada.

-Eu to bem – Disse Jasper entrando no carro e a Bella apertou minha mão tentando me dá forças.

Chegamos em casa em meio a um silêncio tenso e o almoço especialmente preparado para o Jasper era uma memória que eu preferia esquecer. Jasper saiu para o quarto me deixando na sala com Bella.

-Você vai precisar ter que ter muita paciência com ele, querida – Disse Bella apertando minha mão direita enquanto eu passava os dedos da esquerda pela minha aliança.

A tarde passou lenta e tediosa e depois de duas horas esperando decidi deixar de ser cautelosa, vulgo, covarde e ser a Alice que o Jasper conhece. Entrei no quarto e ele estava deitado na cama e eu aposto que estava apenas fingindo que dormia. Tranquei a porta o mais silenciosamente possível e sorri maliciosa. Tirei meus sapatos e meu vestido ficando com minha camisola de seda e minhas meias as tirei com calma e fui andando até a cama enquanto soltava os meus cabelos dos grampos.

Passei alguns segundos apenas admirando o rosto quase relaxado do Jasper. Ajoelhei-me em cima da cama passando uma das pernas pelo Jasper ficando sentada em sua barriga e ele abriu os olhos assustado, mas eu também reconheci o brilho de desejo no seu olhar.

-Alice, o que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Jasper em tom ríspido segurando minhas coxas para me afastar, mas eu só sorri passando as minhas mãos por cima das suas me inclinando para beijar o seu pescoço.

-Beijando meu marido, não ta claro? - Perguntei divertida sugando lentamente a pele do seu pescoço – Talvez eu tenha que ser mais persuasiva.

-Alice, eu estou manco e...

-Mas não aleijado como deixou bem claro mais cedo – Falei adorando usar suas palavras contra ele – Aprendi a lição, meu querido, não vou mais subestimar suas capacidades.

-Alice, não deboche de mim – Mandou Jasper irritado segurando minhas pernas me jogando na cama e a for da rejeição me cortou por dentro.

-Eu não estou debochando, Jasper, eu nunca debocharia do único homem que eu amo e que passou tanto tempo em condições que eu me arrepio só de pensar – Falei levantando caminhando até onde havia deixado o meu vestido – Mas, pelo jeito você esqueceu muito sobre mim e pode deixar que eu não vou mais me aproximar, a final não quero parecer debochada.

-Alice! - Chamou Jasper quando eu já estava com a mão na maçaneta – Desculpa.

-Pelo que? Por achar que eu acharia menos heróico voltar antes da guerra? Ou por ter me destratando publicamente? Ou por ter, pela primeira vez na vida, aumentado a voz comigo? Ou por ter me rejeitado? - Perguntei amargamente sentindo os meus olhos queimando de lágrima – As três primeiras eu posso entender porque eu conheço você bem demais, Jasper, mas escute bem uma coisa eu não vou deixar você se afastar de mim. Não vou!

E antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa saí do quarto.

_**Narrado por Isabella**_

Eu observava a Reneesme tocar sentada ao lado de James que sorria pacientemente para a pequena. Ela continuava a falar do casamento dos dois e eu já até aprovava apesar da clara diferença de idade e que ambos ainda teriam uma vida para viver, ou pelo menos era por isso que Edward e tantos outros lutavam.

A Alice havia saído para rezar, mas eu sabia que ela só queria ficar sozinha longe de todos os olhares aqui de casa. Eu não sei o que houve no quarto quando eles ficaram sozinho e espero que um dia ela me confidencie, mas seja lá o que aconteceu magoou e muito a minha pequena fadinha que agora andava com sua luz apagada.

-Ola Bella – Cumprimentou Jasper parado ao meu lado se apoiando em sua bengala.

-Oi Jasper! Espero que a Reneesme não tenha atrapalhado o seu descanso desde que o Edward a ensinou as notas musicais ela não descansa – Falei em tom gentil.

-De forma alguma – Disse Jasper parecendo transtornado.

-Você quer conversar? - Perguntei o encarando com carinho. Eu tinha por Jasper um amor fraternal que às vezes era até maior do que eu dedicava pelo Mike.

-Eu sei que o inverno ainda não cedeu completamente, mas nós podemos ir até o jardim? - Perguntou Jasper parecendo envergonhado e eu sorri assentindo.

-Finalmente vai chegar a primavera – Comentei me sentando no banco que havia no jardim sorrindo quando Jasper sentou ao meu lado.

-Eu magoei a minha Alice – Falou Jasper com a cabeça baixa – Mas, eu me sinto tão fracassado.

-Fracassado? - Perguntei surpresa.

-Eu tive que abandonar a guerra deixei que outros morressem em meu lugar – Explicou Jasper em tom sombrio.

-Para mim você é mais herói do que qualquer outro – Falei com calma – Não só eu como a Alice também. Um herói não é aquele que permanece no campo de batalha apesar do seu corpo não agüentar mais, isso em minha opinião é suicídio. Para mim um herói de verdade é aquele que apesar dos pesares bate no peito e diz eu fiz o melhor de mim e posso continuar fazendo.

-Continuar fazendo? - Perguntou Jasper depois de um longo silêncio.

-Bom, o Edward comentou uma vez que você era um ótimo estrategista – Comentei com um pequeno sorriso – Quando você se recuperar completamente você pode oferecer seus préstimos como estrategista. Você ficaria feliz por ainda está ajudando a Inglaterra na guerra e a Alice ficaria muito feliz em saber que você não corre o risco de morrer.

-Ela ta muito magoada comigo, Bella – Disse Jasper parecendo extremamente magoado por ter feito a sua pequena esposa sofrer – Eu não estava pensando na hora, sabe? Eu agi sem pensar.

-Eu sei que agiu e tudo que você precisa fazer para começar é abraçar ela bem forte e dizer que a ama e que sente muito por tê-la magoado – Falei ficando de pé – Ela ama você e ta feliz em te vê em segurança.

-Ela sempre vai ser meu porto seguro – Sussurrei pensando na minha princesinha.

-E você sempre vai ser o dela – Falei beijando o seu rosto de leve antes de voltar a entrar na minha casa.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Espero que não tenha demorado tanto como acho que demorei, mas é que eu descobri que esse realmente não é o ano do meu PC...porque não tem outra explicação para ele ter pegado dois vírus terríveis em menos de seis meses**

**.**

**Como acho que notaram a fic deu um salto no tempo e estamos em 1944 e sim, a fic ta entrando em reta final**

**.**

**Agora...respondendo aos reviews:**

**Luiiza-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Tive que dá essa felicidade a Bella...acho que já fiz a coitada sofrer muito no decorrer da histórias, mas agora vai ser meio que o outro lado da moeda_

_Espero que goste do capítulo._

**Yasmin Farias-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Hoho_

_Adoro esses momentos do casal Cullen_

_Espero que goste do capítulo._

**Iza Cullen-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Hauhauhauhau_

_Calma não sumi...ou pelo menos não muito_

_Voltei e espero que goste do capítulo._

**Bom meus amores agora vou marcar data para o próximo poste...e espero mesmo poder cumprir com tal data...então os postes serão de 15 em 15 dias então o próximo aqui será dia: 10/11/2009 espero mesmo que tenha reviews e para variar continuo na campanha: "Mande um **_**oi **_**para a autora" serio to sentindo muita falta de reviews**

**.**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**


	9. Quando o fim parece ta tão perto

**Álbum de família**

**Capítulo 8-- Quando o fim parece ta tão perto.**

_**Narrado por Alice**_

Saí da casa de Deus sem realmente sentir o conforto que a religião deveria trazer já que eu sou judia. Ajeitei meu chapéu e sorri para as pessoas que passavam por mim. Alguns apenas acenavam e outros mais corajosos vinham até mim perguntar como estava o meu marido.

Como qualquer cidade do interior era notável como as informações chegavam rápidas a ouvido de terceiros, mas fazia tempo que eu não me preocupava com essas futilidades. Eu sabia que muitos pensavam que meu marido havia comprado essa licença ou até mesmo que estava sem uma perna, mas eu há muitos anos aprendi a ignorar fofocas.

Fechei a porta de casa ainda pensativa e logo estranhei o silêncio. Desde que o Edward havia ensinado algumas notas do piano a Reneesme insistia em aprender e era adorável ver o seu sorriso.

-Bella? Nessie? James? - Comecei a chamar e ninguém me respondeu – Leah? Sue? Victória?

-Todos saíram – Disse Jasper encostando-se à porta de vidro que separava a sala de visita da do jantar e eu levantei a sobrancelha com expressão inquisidora – Não faz essa cara, Alice, faz me sentir como se tivesse voltado ao tempo da faculdade.

-Você sempre aprontava na faculdade – Falei em um tom que me surpreendeu por ser tão gentil.

-Eram sempre surpresas para você – Disse Jasper com um discreto sorriso e eu me vi perdida em doces lembranças.

-Eu lembro quando você me pediu em casamento – Falei mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar que um largo sorriso se espalhasse pelo meu rosto – Você encheu meu quanto de Amores Perfeitos.

-Você merecia, Lice – Falou Jasper em tom bem mais baixo que antes.

-Fazia tempo que você não me chamava pelo meu apelido – Comentei com certa amargura.

-Eu tenho negligenciado muitas coisas – Resmungou Jasper se aproximando de mim a passos lentos com a sua bengala – Lice, eu sei que ultrapassei uma barreira terrível hoje, mas eu realmente peço, ou melhor, eu imploro que você me perdoe.

Eu passei alguns segundos olhando para ele ali em pé demonstrando toda sua força e virilidade apesar de apoiado na bengala. Mas, há muito tempo eu parei de observar seus defeitos físicos. Não via suas cicatrizes ou qualquer outra marca dessa maldita guerra.

-Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi terrível, mas eu não queria rejeitar você, Lice, eu sei que eu não sou mais completo e que você...

-Você ta brincando? - Perguntei me aproximando bem mais dele colocando minha mão no seu rosto com cuidado e carinho passando meus dedos lentamente pela cicatriz que tinha no lado direito do seu rosto.

-Ahn? - Perguntou Jasper curioso

-Você nunca será um homem pela metade para mim, Jasper – Falei com calma fazendo com que ele se sentasse e me sentando ao seu lado – Eu amo você por completo, Jasper, você para mim continua a ser aquele rapaz que eu observava atentamente e que finalmente sentou ao meu lado naquele banco.

-E você reclamou que eu tinha demorado muito – Falou Jasper sorrindo nostálgico – E eu pedi desculpas.

-Eu amo você, Jasper, amo demais e mesmo que eu esteja com muita raiva de você nesse momento tudo que eu quero é você – Falei segurando o seu rosto entre as minhas duas mãos.

-Você é tão perfeita, Alice, perfeita demais para mim – Sussurrou Jasper pegando uma das minhas mãos beijando a palma.

-Então você é feito para mim e nada vai mudar isso, querido – Falei acariciando seu rosto novamente fechando os olhos quando ele beijou meu pulso e foi subindo a trilha de beijos pelo meu braço – Assim você me deixa louca, Sr. Hale.

-Bom, talvez seja essa a minha intenção Sra. Hale – Disse Jasper sorrindo e eu gemi quase que inconscientemente.

-Então o que o senhor acha de irmos para o nosso quarto? - Perguntei sorrindo abertamente levantando e puxando ele pela mão – Você me deve por hoje a tarde, Hale.

_Normandia, Junho de 1944_

_**Narrado por Edward**_

-Você ta bem? - Perguntou Emmett ao meu lado me observando com cuidado. E de pensar que eu era o irmão mais velho.

-Só pensando na Bella e na Nessie – Comentei olhando para a costa um pouco distante do sul da França – Isso vai ser uma ofensiva que ira mudar o rumo dessa guerra.

-Eu sei que vai ser perigoso e que você tem medo de deixá-las sozinha, mas se a gente conseguir expulsar esses bastardos da França essa guerra vai acabar – Falou Emmett olhando atentamente para a costa – Eu também tenho medo pela Rose.

-Vocês surpreenderam a todos – Comentei com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-A Rose é tão especial – Falou Emmett com um sorriso nostálgico no rosto sorriso esse que me lembrava o meu quando eu pensava nas duas mulheres da minha vida.

-Realmente a Rose é incrível – Falei de forma distraída. Eu ainda me surpreendia com o fato dela ter virado enfermeira nessa guerra.

-Eu nunca me imaginei formando família sabe? – Comentou Emmett parecendo perdido em pensamentos e ele parecia tão diferente daquele Emmett brincalhão de outrora – Mas, quando eu me vi naquelas batalhas eu pensava: e se eu morrer? O que eu vou deixar como legado? Além dos meus pais e irmãos quem irá sentir minha falta? Foi terrível imaginar a resposta.

-A guerra muda uma pessoa – Falei me lembrando do meu pequeno Antony que não veria o fim desse inferno. Que não poderia casar, nem nunca iria para faculdade assim como inúmeras outras crianças que perderam a vida injustamente nessa guerra.

-Você perdeu muito nessa guerra – Comentou Emmett colocando a mão no meu ombro e eu morti o lábio inferior.

-Também ganhei uma coisa ou outra, ganhei a Reneesme – Falei com calma. A perda do Antony ainda era uma ferida que não havia cicatrizado.

-Ela é uma princesinha – Falou Emmett sorrindo – Sempre quis ter uma menina, assim do jeitinho da Rose.

-Assim você terá muitos problemas com os rapazes – Falei com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Nós teremos – Falou Emmett sorrindo, mas logo fechando a expressão – Quantos mais teremos que matar para essa merda acabar?

-Contanto que acabe – Falei com amargura.

-Vai acabar, tem que acabar – Disse Emmett tentando parecer tranqüilo se reunindo aos soldados que esperavam as ordens finais – Senhores, vocês é claro podem imaginar a importância das próximas batalhas. Sei que vocês querem voltar para suas casas assim como eu e essa é a nossa chance de começar a escrever as últimas linhas dessa guerra.

Edward assistiu seu irmão antes tão brincalhão dando ordens para os próximos movimentos. Uma guerra não se vencia apenas com a violência bruta, mas também com estratégias e nisso o Jasper tinha ajudado mesmo de longe.

Eu sabia que ele demorou muito para se acostumar com seus machucados, mas eu de certa forma o invejava. Ele estava em casa em segurança e principalmente ao lado da sua Alice. Eu sentia tanta falta da Bella e da minha princesinha. Eu ainda me sentia culpado por não estar lá quando o Antony morreu.

-Você está se sentindo bem capitão? - Perguntou Seth parando ao meu lado.

-Apenas pensando no que fazer quando essa maldita acabar – Respondi sorrindo.

-Eu pretendo me encontrar com a minha doce desconhecida – Falou Seth com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Como? - Perguntei surpreso.

-Um grupo de mulheres solteiras manda cartas para soldados também solteiros para dá-los um pouco de esperança de voltar para um lugar normal depois de toda essa loucura e assim como muitos eu também tenho a minha – Respondeu Seth sorrindo – O nome da minha é Linda e ela é uma verdadeira princesa.

-Espero que de certo – Falei sorrindo para o Seth que pareceu ainda mais animado.

-Eu também. Eu tenho medo de quando ela me conhecer ela desisti de levar isso a serio – Disse Seth mordendo o lábio parecendo apreensivo.

-Não tem como isso acontecer, Seth – Falei assanhando seus cabelos curtos – Você é bom rapaz.

Ele sorriu e ao ser chamado por um dos amigos se afastou. Sorri diante de tal animação. Era bom saber que em meio em tanto caos alguém ainda podia abrir um sorriso de pura felicidade. Eu não sabia realmente se eu ainda tinha essa capacidade, mas ao me lembrar das duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida eu tinha que poder fazê-lo.

-Temos quanto tempo? - Perguntei ao Emmett.

-Umas duas horas – Respondeu meu irmão e eu fui até a sua cabine. Eu precisava escrever para a Bella. E depois de certo tempo contemplei a carta pronta.

-Edward, ta na hora – Falou Emmett e eu assenti com a cabeça. Fui até os mensageiros e entrei a carta indicando urgência e fui para o que poderia ser tanto o inicio do fim dessa guerra quanto o fim da minha vida.

_Sheffield, Junho de 1944_

_**Narrado por Isabella**_

-To bonita, mamãe? - Perguntou Nessie aparecendo no meu quarto de chapeuzinho vermelho. Eu sorri sabendo o quanto ela estava feliz em ser a personagem principal da peça do colégio. Mas, a dor da ausência do Edward chegava a ser física. Ele não veria a sua filha fazendo a primeira peça no colégio.

-Você ta linda, minha bonequinha – Falei me abaixando para beijar o seu rosto.

-Vou mostrar ao Jimmy – Disse Nessie me deixando novamente sozinha no meu quarto.

-Pronta? - Perguntou Alice aparecendo logo depois da Reneesme. Eu sorri para a minha amiga. Ela parecia tão saudável e bem com seu ventre já dilatado mostrando o começo de gravidez.

-Pronta – Respondi terminando de retocar meu batom.

-O Jasper ta levando a câmera – Informou Alice quando nos encontramos com os outros. Apenas quem não iria era a Victória já que a mesma sentia uma necessidade de reclusão. Isso de certa forma me assustava. Ela era uma mulher tão linda, mas que aos poucos ia se desgastando perdida em seus próprios temores e tristezas. Lembrava-me um pouco de mim quando perdi o Antony.

-Ótimo. O Edward vai adorar assistir quando voltar para casa – Falei sorrindo pegando a mãozinha da minha pequena que só faltava saltitar de emoção.

-E o que você diz quando chega na casa da vovó? - Perguntou James para entreter a Nessie que já estava começando a ficar nervosa perante tal responsabilidade de ser protagonista.

-Para que olhos tão grandes? Para que orelham tão grandes? Para que um nariz tão grande? E para que uma boca tão grande? - Recitou Nessie fazendo caras e bocas que me fez sorrir.

-Você vai ser uma linda chapeuzinho – Falei com calma e realmente foi.

Foi perfeito ver a minha menininha parecendo tão madura representando a chapeuzinho vermelho. Eu estava me sentindo o maior exemplo de mãe coruja em último grau. Ela saiu correndo para os meus braços com um largo sorriso e eu adorei ver aquilo.

-Você estava perfeita – Falei e ela começou a relatar cada detalhe que a havia assustado no meio da peça e o que havia gostado. Ao chegarmos na pizzaria onde comemoraríamos seu sucesso ela começou a perguntar se eu achava que o seu pai iria ter gostado da peça e um nó se fez em minha garganta. Eu estava com um pressentimento tão ruim.

-É claro que seu pai iria adora, Nessie – Disse Alice sorrindo apertando a minha mão por baixo da mesa – O tio Jasper gravou tudo para o seu pai ver.

O resto do jantar passou animado com a Reneesme monopolizando boa parte da conversa com sua felicidade infantil e quando chegamos em casa Sue me entregou uma carta que havia chegado a pouco tempo.

Mesmo curiosa passei um tempo na sala e logo depois coloquei minha filha na cama, que mesmo não querendo dormir pelas emoções da noite foi só deitar a cabeça no travesseiro que o cansaço venceu. Tirei minha maquiagem e minha roupa me deitando na cama apenas de camisola e deitei na cama abrindo o envelope com o coração na mão.

_Querida Bella,_

_Calma querida você não precisa se preocupar previamente, mas eu tinha que te escrever deixando claro tudo que eu senti por todos esses momentos desde o dia que eu te conheci._

_Eu sempre soube que você não queria o nosso casamento que foi obrigada a aceitar nossa união pela situação financeira da sua família. Mas, um defeito meu sempre vai estar presente. Eu sou extremamente egoísta._

_A primeira vez que eu a vi não foi exatamente naquela festa dada em comemoração a sua formatura. Na verdade foi mais ou menos na semana anterior quando fui da uma palestra na sua universidade e te vi e quando meu pai propôs o casamento não consegui dizer não._

_Sei que era nessa hora que eu deveria está me desculpando por ter arrancado de você a chance de casar com aquele que você considerava o amor da sua vida. Porém, novamente admito: eu sou muito, muito egoísta._

_Só que o nosso casamento a principio não foi nada bom não é Bella? Eu fiz a burrada de te trair e com isso quase perdi qualquer chance em tê-la. Até hoje não sei o que a fez me dá uma segunda chance, só agradeço. Porque a partir daquele recomeço ganhei os melhores anos da minha vida. Nunca havia imaginado que a felicidade poderia ser tão plena e que uma mulher pudesse ser tão perfeita._

_Eu sei o que você deve está pensando. Eu aprendi a conviver com seus defeitos e a praticamente idolatrar as suas qualidades. Você é tão altruísta e forte e carinhosa e maravilhosa e com uma beleza que ao mesmo tempo é ofuscante e um leve brisa refrescante em meio a um terrível verão._

_Então veio o Antony. E ele parecia completar a nossa vida. Completou com certeza a minha. Eu me sentia tão bobo passando horas da madrugada quando você dormia e ia ver o nosso filho e passava tempos apenas rezando para que ele não tivesse pesadelo. Eu nunca me perdoei por não estar ao seu lado quando levaram o nosso anjinho. Eu estava arrancando a vida de tantos outros._

_Depois te vi tão destruída e novamente me culpei por não estar ao seu lado. Eu tinha tantas dividas com você minha querida. E como que para salvar nós dois chegou a nossa Reneesme._

_E eu sinto tanto por ta perdendo a sua infância e por estar contribuindo apenas com saudade para sua educação. Sinto tanta falta de apenas ficar te observando fazendo aqueles bordados complicados ou te observando falar enquanto dorme. E sim, meu amor, você fala e eu adorava escutar você sussurrar o meu nome em meio ao sono. Era uma sensação tão única de desejo e admito o meu ego aumentava em números astronômicos. E hoje só sonho em poder te abraçar e tocar a sua música e ninar a Nessie ou ensinar o seu dever._

_Hoje eu estava conversando com o Emmett sobre o que deixar se morrer na guerra. E eu não quero que você chore por mim. Quero que viva sua vida da melhor forma possível, porque eu te amo demais para saber que você se afogou em tristeza por minha causa. Hoje começa uma batalha muito importante para o rumo dessa guerra e pode até ser o principio do fim. Não foi me arriscar em demasia porque eu quero vê-la envelhecer em meus braços enquanto nina nossos netos, mas se por acaso eu morrer quero ter a chance de poder me despedi._

_Isabella, eu te amei te amo e te amarei além da morte._

_Edward Antony Masen Cullen ou apenas o homem que mais te amou na vida. _

E quando as palavras se extinguiram eu só conseguir chorar.

**N/a: Calma!! Eu não vou matar o Edward!**

**Bom, eu quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso terrível, mas é que aquele negocio do plagio fez com que eu demorasse muito para começar o capítulo então desculpa mesmo.**

**O pessoal que lia na TF sejam muito bem vindos por aqui. Odeio não responder review por review, mas tenho que sair correndo para a faculdade então me desculpem li e amei cada uma e quero novamente agradecer a todos que me ajudaram a denunciar a plagiadora**

**Próximo poste: 27/11**

**=****

**E deixem reviews ta??**

**12/11/2009**


	10. Doce

**Álbum de família**

**Capítulo 9-- Doce**

Eu realmente não sabia o que pensar depois que terminei de ler a carta do Edward era uma sensação tão estranha. De certa forma eu me sentia feliz por saber que ele sempre me amará, mas a sensação de que ele poderia morrer nessa tal batalha me devastava.

Eu li e reli aquele papel e quando a noite já estava alta compreendi que já sabia as palavras decoradas. Quando finalmente o sono me venceu as palavras escritas por sua letra elegante rodearam os meus sonhos entre lembranças nossas e corpos ensangüentados.

Abri os olhos de modo hesitante como se por um medo irracional fosse encontrar o Edward caído ao seu lado se esvaindo em sangue, mas quando notei a frieza habitual do lado da cama que deveria lhe pertence me permiti levantar e seguir fingindo que tudo estava perfeitamente bem.

-Ola mamãe – Disse Reneesme sorrindo feliz e eu me forcei a retribui. Ela merecia e muito está feliz pela sua apresentação gloriosa como Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

-Ola querida! Já tomou o seu café? - Perguntei beijando sua testa vendo as palavras do Edward passearem por minha mente.

-Desculpa não ter esperado, mamãe, mas hoje é dia do James me levar para a escola – Falou minha pequena com um sorriso sem malicia e saber o quanto a machucava não ter o pai por perto doía.

-Tudo bem, meu amor – Falei sorrindo – Tenha um bom dia.

Reneesme se despediu e logo depois o Jasper surgiu dizendo está atrasado para receber as transmissões com as novidades bélicas e só de escutar aquilo meu coração apertou. E se em uma delas viesse o telegrama negro da morte?

-Ola Bella! Posso falar com você? - Perguntou Alice sentando ao meu lado e eu fiz um sim com a cabeça tentando parecer bem – Bom...você poderia conversar com a Victória.

-Porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei preocupada. A Alice que sempre era tão sorridente e alegre parecia está bastante irritada.

-Bella eu entendo e aceito que a Victória precisa de sua ajuda, mas eu não vou tolerar que ela se insinue para o meu marido – Disse Alice entre os dentes e eu entendi tudo que estava acontecendo e não deixei de dá razão a Alice.

-Oh! Eu sinto muito por essa situação, Lice, mas pode deixar que eu vou ter uma conversa seria com ela – Garanti com um sorriso tranqüilizante e ela me encarou como se estudasse minha feições.

-Algum problema? - Perguntou Alice segurando minha mão fria entre as suas quentes.

-O Edward me mandou uma carta falando sobre uma grande batalha e que estava com medo de morrer sem conseguir se despedir e eu fiquei com medo – Respondi sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

-E eu aqui te trazendo mais problemas – Disse Alice parecendo sofrida e eu apertei sua mão com carinho.

-É bom ter um elo com a realidade – Falei com calma sorrindo de modo afetado antes de sair da mesa.

Sorri uma última vez para Alice e fui até o quarto da Victória. Eu sabia que seria uma conversa complicada, mas não poderia deixar a Alice passar por isso. Eu sabia o quanto era difícil viver com uma dúvida constante.

-Posso entrar? - Perguntei com um pequeno sorriso.

-Claro Bella – Falou Victória com seu forte sotaque e eu entrei no quarto observando meu pequeno sobrinho completamente adormecido.

-Victória, infelizmente eu tenho que ter uma conversa difícil com você – Falei sentando na cama tentando ficar calma – Victória, eu entendo que esses têm sido os piores momentos da sua vida. Mas, isso não justifica o seu comportamento.

-Fiz algo mal? - Perguntou Victória parecendo nervosa.

-Victória, eu não posso aceitar que se insinue para um homem casado, ainda mais se esse homem for o marido da minha cunhada – Falei com calma vendo seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Oh Bella! Desculpe-me! - Pediu Victória parecendo terrivelmente nervosa – Não vai voltar a acontecer. Não vai.

-Espero mesmo que sim – Falei levantando e ela me pediu novamente desculpas antes que eu saísse. Eu odiava ter que atuar desse modo, mas eu não agüentaria que a Alice se visse obrigada a morar em outro lugar.

Sue requiriu minha presença na cozinha e me distrai um pouco fazendo almoço. Só que a cada ingrediente eu ficava imaginando a falta de alimentos que o Edward deveria está enfrentando e ao terminar as minhas tarefas fui para o meu quarto. Eu precisava responder a sua carta.

**Narrado por Edward**

Passei a mão pela testa tirando o suor excessivo. Meu rosto estava sujo de lama e até pólvora. Meu uniforme estava relativamente rasgado e também sujo. E meus músculos gritavam por um descanso. Dormir? Era uma mera ilusão. Eu queria tanto poder deitar e sonhar que estava em segurança nos braços da Bella e ninando a minha Reneesme.

-Senhor? - Chamou Seth e eu virei o rosto para encará-lo – Os homens voltaram e o Emmett disse que atacaríamos em meia hora.

-Tudo bem – Falei indo em busca de água potável e depois de certo tempo consegui encontrar. Bebi com a sede de um homem que passou horas em um deserto.

-Cullen! - Gritou o mensageiro e escutei o Emmett perguntar qual dos – Edward Cullen!

-Aqui – Falei parando de beber a minha água indo receber a carta sentindo meu coração se encher de alegria quando o vi o nome da Bella como remetente. Já abria o envelope ansioso quando a sirene indicando ataque soou e como reflexo deixei a carta cair colocando o capacete e correndo de encontro ao que poderia ser meu tumulo.

_Meu amor,_

_A dor que eu senti ao ler as suas palavras me fizeram temer nunca mais ver o seu rosto ou escutar a sua voz ou sentir ser calor e cheiro. E não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você._

Joguei-me em uma das trincheiras me colocando ao lado de Seth que me olhou aflito enquanto bombas estouravam tão perto de onde estávamos.

-O que vamos fazer? - Perguntou Seth parecendo assustado. Nunca era bom ser pego de surpresa. Mas, o grande problema era que estávamos esperando para ainda hoje um carregamento com mais armas e principalmente munição.

-Não estamos em uma situação favorável – Falei constatando o obvio e não sabia o fazer. Mas, não poderíamos perder essa batalha. Isso estava fora de cogitação.

_Já que você decidiu falar do passado vou seguir a deixa. Quando me vi obrigada a um matrimonio, admito: chorei. Chorei pela desilusão do que eu acreditava ser um grande amor, chorei por medo de o meu marido ser velho demais ou assustador demais. Mas, então eu te conheci._

Eu sabia que talvez fosse suicídio. Eu sabia que se o carregamento de armas realmente não chegasse hoje estaríamos em um grave problema. Mas, eu também sabia que se não agisse logo seriamos dizimados e a minha idéia apesar de meio louca poderia dá um resultado satisfatório.

Talvez nem todos morrêssemos e quem sabe Deus estava do lado dos ingleses esse dia?

-Eu quero que você vá até o acampamento e pegue um cobertor bem grosso – Mandei e Seth e ele mesmo surpreso me obedeceu sem dizer uma palavra.

Enquanto o menino não voltava atirava pouco para poupar munição. Eu sabia que se iria fazer aquilo que eu estava planejando precisaria e muito de sorte e habilidade.

-Aqui está senhor – Falou Seth me entregando um grosso cobertor sorrindo ao perceber que ele seria bastante útil – Mas, o que o senhor pretende se me permite perguntar?

-Explodir o compartimento de armas – Respondi recebendo um olhar de completo choque de Seth.

_Pareceu como se o tempo tivesse parado quando você entrou na sala e veio andando na minha direção. Eu até mesmo tive que lembrar que era necessário respirar quando o seus olhos verdes roubaram os meus e acredito que até hoje nunca o devolveram._

-O senhor tem certeza? - Perguntou Seth tentando parecer respeitoso e eu sorri.

-Não Seth eu não estou louco – Respondi a resposta que intimamente o Seth gostaria de fazer. Eu sabia que não era uma das minhas melhores idéias, mas...

-Por quê? - Perguntou Seth querendo parecer racional.

-Além de podemos matar um bocado de alemães, tirarem a atenção deles e a fumaça que isso faria nos daria a vantagem que o ataque surpresa roubou – Expliquei a assim em voz alta parecia mais racional.

_E você era tão gentil e me deixava tão leve e feliz por saber que mesmo não te amando ainda eu compartilharia a minha vida com alguém tão especial. E naquele casamento eu descobri o amor, a devoção e o medo terrível de te perder. Mas, sei que ainda te dói imaginar o quanto eu sofri com aquela traição então vou pulá-la. Porque sei que aquilo faz parte do passado._

-E como faremos isso, senhor? - Perguntou Seth e eu sorri. Era bom saber que mesmo nas minhas idéias mais loucas o Seth era capaz de me obedecer.

-Você me dá cobertura enquanto eu corro e lá eu dou um jeito de explodir o lugar – Falei sorrindo.

-Se me dá permissão de falar, senhor, esse plano está bem inacabado – Comentou Seth me olhando como se implorasse que eu mudasse de opinião.

-Mas, infelizmente é o único que temos – Falei ajeitando o cobertor em meus ombros – Vai me ajudar?

-É claro que sim senhor – Disse Seth e com sua ajuda saí da trincheira. Que Deus esteja ao meu lado.

_No nosso casamento como já disse encontrei um amor intenso, uma devoção cega e uma felicidade sem tamanho. Você nunca vai poder imaginar o quanto eu fui feliz ao seu lado. E quando Antony chegou minha felicidade só se completou. E foi tão difícil perdê-lo..._

Corri sem olhar para trás e para os lados apenas rezando para passar despercebido com a ajuda do cobertor. Mas, eu não era invisível.

Enquanto corria senti minha panturrilha sendo atingida e caí no chão sentindo a dor insuportável da dor de um tiro. Coloquei a mão tentando fazer pressão. Doía. Doía tanto. Mas, eu não poderia desistir. Eu tinha que sair vivo daquela batalha. Precisava sair vivo e vitorioso e para que isso ocorresse teria que explodir aquele maldito pavilhão.

Levantei tentando fingir que da minha perna não saía sangue e que a dor não era quase insuportável. E foi andando mais devagar, mas fui tentando.

_Eu estava me afogando em meu próprio sofrimento e você veio para me salvar. Você sempre será o meu porto seguro. Sem você eu não sabia como teria olhado para o rostinho da Reneesme sem sentir culpa. Mas, a culpa de ter quase rejeitado a nossa filha nunca vai sair do meu coração._

Tentar. Eu tinha que conseguir. Tinha. E quando finalmente cheguei ao pavilhão sorri. Peguei uma pedra e taquei na janela de vidro a quebrando me permitindo entrar. Só que isso na teoria era muito fácil. Mas, na prática com a perna machucada e vidro por toda parte não era assim tão fácil.

_Como te disse quando você recebeu aquele maldito chamado, não vou exigir uma promessa que não dependesse apenas de você para cumprir. Não vou implorar que diga que vai voltar bem e saudável. Contudo, peço que tenha cuidado._

Depois de muito malabarismo consegui cair no chão do compartimento me cortando com o vidro que lá se espalhava.

Levantei com dificuldade e arrastando a minha perna machucado me aproximei das garrafas de álcool usados para ferimentos e papel para pólvora. Os coloquei perto da janela e foi a procura de algo para acender a minha bomba caseira. Vasculhei o ambiente encontrando finalmente fósforo e salvando os mantimentos da enfermaria joguei tudo pela janela e sair de lá foi outro assunto.

_Eu não sei o que será de mim se você não voltar então não serei hipócrita em diz que eu ficarei bem. Eu vou chorar, gritar, implorar que não seja verdade e só com tempo tentarei voltar a ser parte de mim, porque você é dono de parte de mim._

Fui para os arbustos e preparei minha pequena bomba ajustando o papel como pavio de bomba. E quando coloquei fogo na extremidade joguei pela quebrada rezando para que desse certo. E cobrindo a mim e o material salvo com o cobertor só tinha que rezar.

_Então...apenas volte vivo ta?_

_Apenas volte para mim e sua família._

_Te amo._

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen._

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Quero mesmo me desculpar pela demora em postar, mas é esses dias eu descobri o quanto eu odeio estudar**

**Serio é muito chato todo mundo ficando de férias e eu no começo do semestre e um começo nada legal.**

**.**

**Rêh-- **Ola querida!

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da carta, demorei horrores para conseguir escrevê-la de forma satisfatória._

_espero que goste desse capítulo também_

_*-*_

**Biazitcha-- **_Ola!!_

_hoho_

_admito que também chorei escrevendo esse capítulo_

_ahh!! muito obrigada querida, fiquei realmente magoada com aquela história de plagio e fico muito aliviada em ter terminado_

**Luiiza-- **Oi amore!!

_fico feliz que tenha gostado...espero que goste desse também._

**Bom...próximo poste: 14/12**

**E quero reviews ta???**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**

**29/11/2009**


	11. Meu grão de amor

**Álbum de família**

**Capítulo 10-- Meu grão de amor**

_Agosto, Sheffield de 1945_

_**Narrado por Isabella**_

Eu nunca me senti tão ansiosa quanto agora. Não consigo imaginar quantas vezes já havia olhado se tudo estava arrumado. Alisei a coxa da cama. Olhei se a sala estava arrumada e se no piano realmente não tinha pó. Eu sabia que ele não ligaria para esses detalhes, mas eu tinha que ocupar a minha mente.

-Bella se acalme – Mandou Jasper e eu sabia que ele estava prendendo o riso. O que não era nada delicado da sua parte – O Edward só está feliz em finalmente voltar para casa e ver você e a Nessie.

-Eu sei disso – Falei me sentando no sofá da sala tentando mesmo controlar a minha respiração tentando me acalmar. Há como eu queria que ele chegasse logo.

-Mamãe, mamãe! To bonita? - Perguntou Reneesme rodando em volta de si para me mostrar seu belo vestidinho azul.

-Mais linda impossível – Respondi sorrindo e ela pareceu relaxar. Se tinha alguém que quase se igualava comigo em níveis de ansiedade essa era a minha pequena Nessie – Já podemos ir?

-Claro – Disse Jasper tentando muito controlar o riso. Era incrível como ele não tinha sensibilidade.

Eu sabia que não seria fácil esse reencontro, mas tudo que eu precisava era saber que ele estava bem. Poder tocar nele, sentir seu cheiro sem qualquer dúvida que ele ficaria e dessa vez para sempre. Fui até a estação com o coração na mão e quando chegamos descobrimos que o trem estava atrasado e que eu iria demorar mais alguns minutos com ele.

-É só mais alguns minutos, Bella – Falou Jasper parecendo impaciente e eu sorri. Minha ansiedade estava me deixando à beira da histeria e isso realmente não acontecia sempre. Mas, só de pensar que seus olhos verdes iriam voltar a me encarar... – O Trem!

-Oh meu Deus! – Exclamei exaltada sabendo que eu estava me comportando como uma criança, e sabia também que o Jasper não me deixaria esquecer esse momento constrangedor.

O trem parou e as pessoas começaram a descer e as fardas me davam até certo medo. Admito que criei uma certa aversão a fardas desde que essa guerra começou. É algo que acho que não vou conseguir mudar.

Eu já estava cansando de esperar quando finalmente vi seus cabelos ruivos e seu sorriso torto no rosto. E para que compostura?

Fui correndo tentando mundo não derrubar ninguém, principalmente nos trilhos. Eu só queria chegar mais rápido até ele. E quando finalmente cheguei me joguei em seus braços pedindo consolo, pedindo apoio, pedindo carinho. Eu só o queria. E ele estava ali, realmente estava ali.

Apoiei-me em seu pescoço sentindo o seu cheiro de sabão simples de coco. E ele largou sua bagagem para abraçar a minha cintura. E eu me senti completa de novo. Ele estava ali e bem. Claro que não era o mesmo de 1939. Mas, ainda era o _meu_ Edward.

-Você não tem idéia de quanto eu sonhei com isso – Sussurrou Edward e sua voz estava fraca ou embargada pela emoção. Não saberia dizer já que estava chorando compulsivamente. Estava chorando de alivio, de medo.

-Você ta bem não ta? Você está realmente bem não é? – Perguntei passando as mãos pelo seu rosto pálido querendo redecorar os seus traços.

-Alguns arranhões e queimaduras, mas vou sobreviver – Falou Edward com um pequeno sorriso segurando meu rosto com suas mãos – Minha imaginação nunca faria jus a sua beleza, minha Bella.

-Papai! – Gritou Nessie se jogando nos braços do pai e eu sorri. Era bom lembrar que não era apenas eu que sentia uma saudade avassaladora. Edward rodou Nessie em volta de si mesmo a fazendo gargalhar e quando a colocou no chão sorrindo abertamente.

-Vamos para casa? – Perguntou Edward e eu abri um largo sorriso. Esperamos mais alguns minutos até o segundo trem chegar e quando Seth já estava conosco fomos para casa.

A chegada em casa foi barulhenta e cheia de abraços. Edward e Seth se encantaram com o pequeno Eric Hale e a riram da encenação de Nessie como chapeuzinho vermelho. Foram conversas animadas e divertidas. Foram conversar que exaltaram o belo prazer de apenas estar vivo. Sobreviver.

Haveria tempo para falar dos medos e das perdas. Haveria tempo para reaver conceitos por mais assustadores que eles pareçam. Sempre haveria tempo para isso. Mas, nada seria igual aquela alegria sem antecedentes que estávamos sentindo. Não se repetiriam os sorrisos, os abraços, as vozes animadas e os risos.

Edward relatou com uma animação crescente o reencontro de cinema de Rose e Emmett que prometeram vim nos visitar e só viajar para os Estados Unidos quando se casassem na presença de todos.

Alice ria dando conselhos nada convencionais para o seu primeiro encontro com uma tal de Linda que o mesmo conheceu por um programa de correspondência. Sue estava mais nervosa do que nunca com medo dessa garota roubar seu bebezinho.

Falando em bebezinho a Nessie não saia do colo do pai querendo a todo momento sua atenção. E era engraçado ver a maneira que o Edward ficava quando ela falava sobre o seu futuro casamento com o James. E o podre rapaz conseguia ficar mais corado do que eu quando envergonhada.

-Eu pensei que nunca ficaríamos sozinhos – Comentou Edward sorrindo quando entramos no nosso quarto. Eu sorri para ele enquanto me sentava em minha penteadeira e começava a passar lentamente a escova em minhas mechas sabendo que essa seria a hora de conversar tudo que devíamos conversar.

-É muito bom te ter aqui novamente – Falei com calma observando com carinho seu rosto refletido no espelho da penteadeira – Eu pensei que isso nunca aconteceria.

-Se eu disser "eu também" vou ficar repetitivo? – Perguntou Edward e eu sorri me levantando e sentando no seu colo e seu sorriso ficou relativamente menos ao que era antes – Eu não sou mais o mesmo de 1939.

-Eu também não sou mais a mesma mulher que você foi obrigado a deixar para trás em 39 – Falei com calma passando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos sedosos apreciando o contato que fui privada em tanto tempo.

-Quando eu digo que não sou mais o mesmo não é apenas psicologicamente – Disse Edward em tom quase sofrido e isso me doeu – Eu não sou mais o mesmo fisicamente.

-Você tem cicatrizes? – Perguntei com calma.

-E queimaduras – Admitiu Edward sem me encarar.

-Sabe o que eu quero, Edward? – Perguntei com calma ficando em pé na sua frente e dando uma de Alice muito pirada e um tanto desesperada tirei meu vestido ficando apenas de camisola e meia.

-O que você quer, Bella? – Quis saber Edward e eu sorri me sentando no seu colo.

-Quero beijar uma por uma de suas novas cicatrizes e mostrar o quanto eu estou orgulhosa de você – Falei desabotoando sua camisa com muita calma.

-Orgulhosa por eu ter matado crianças? – Perguntou Edward sem me olhar e eu segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos para que seus olhos verdes se focassem nos meus castanhos.

-Não por ter salvado não apenas sua vida como muitas outras – Falei aproximando seus lábios dos meus com carinho e desejo. Ele havia voltado para mim.

***** **

_Eu falei que não esperassem um conto de fada, já que a minha história não o poderia ser. Em uma guerra não há especo para maças envenenadas ou princesas presas em torres. Não, realmente não há tempo para isso. Mas, há tempo para doces ilusões._

_Não ilusões tolas sobre amor para vida toda, e sim ilusão que seu leito estará esquentado durante quase seis anos de tristeza e dor._

_Quando se pensa em Segunda Guerra Mundial logo se lembra de dados, números, tudo muito impessoal. Lembra-se que quase 60 milhões de pessoas morreram, das atrocidades dos campos de concentração, das duas bombas atômicas e que de lá se iniciaria a Guerra Fria e tantas outras guerras que levariam um sofrimento quase físico aos que esperam noticia._

_No começo falei que construí um amor com o meu Edward e de fato eu o fiz. Nosso amor que deveria ser apenas uma gélida frieza tão costumeira em casamentos arranjados se tornou mais do que um dia me atrevi a sonhar. Era carinho, desejo, companheirismo, amizade e amor. Um amor tão simples e tão solido._

_Um amor que me fez sentir tantas alegrias após a guerra. Como ele deixou bem claro, ele não era mais o mesmo de 1939. Não falo isso pelas cicatrizes ou pelas queimaduras resultado de sua heróica participação na batalha da Normandia que lhe concedeu algumas medalhas. Era mais do que isso._

_Ele não era o mesmo homem que sentava no chão para brincar com o pequeno Antony. Mas, deve a paciência de ensinar a nossa Reneesme a tocas piano, e mais. Tocava horas seguidas para ela ensaiar suas coreografias até a perfeição. E hoje ela é a primeira bailarina do Theatre Royal de Londres._

_A guerra lhe deixou marcas. Não tão visíveis quanto as do Jasper. Mas, marcas internas. Ele passava horas olhando pela janela buscando respostas para suas perguntas nunca faladas. Eu o chamava e ele demora tanto para responder. Uma parte dele ficou naqueles campos de batalha. Uma parte que uma parte de mim sente falta. Só que ele ainda era o Edward. O meu Edward. O Edward com um sorriso torto que ainda faz o meu coração bater mais forte. O Edward que tem um corpo que faz o meu tremer de antecipação. O Edward que possuía __**aqueles**__ olhos verdes._

_Não tinham mais aquele brilho ofuscante, mas o jeito melancólico que às vezes adquiria me dava vontade de abraçá-lo e cuidar dele._

_Não, essa história não é um conto de fada. Mas, é a minha história. Uma história não tão bonita ou não tão perfeita. Mas, com certeza uma história de amor._

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. _

_**Fim**_

**N/a: Acabou!**

**Ah!**

**Eu não consigo acreditar que mais uma história minha tenha chegado ao fim. Isso é tão deprimente. Vou sentir tanta falta dessa história, mas espero mesmo que vocês gostem desse fim que eu pensei. Espero mesmo.**

**Luiiza-- **_Ola querida!_

_Nossa fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo_

_Quero muito agradecer por ter acompanhado a fic até o final e espero mesmo que goste do final que planejei._

**Rêh-- **_Ola amoré!_

_Não, não o Edward não chegou a ler a carta dela, mas para não deixar na curiosidade a coloquei como "plano de fundo" do capítulo anterior._

_Quero muito agradecer por ter acompanhado a fic até o final e espero mesmo que goste do último capítulo_

**Bom...não tenho como agradecer ao apoio de vocês. Muito obrigada mesmo por cada review que vocês enviaram**

**Espero mesmo que gostem do final e não deixem de mandar reviews apesar de ser o último capítulo.**

**Novamente obrigada.**

**=******


End file.
